une nouvelle vie
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Edward a laissé Bella, cela fait une semaine. elle décide qu'elle a besoin d'une nouvelle vie, mais par où commencer? elle devra pourtant faire face à ses pires ennemies et meilleurs amis les vampires... synopsys nulle lisez svp
1. le désespoir

_**A/N alors c'est ma première fic sur twilight, j'espère que ca vous plaira, c'est le premier chapitre, je compte en faire quelques uns. J'ai déjà une bonne idée de ce qui va se produire. J'espère que vous allez aimer. Vous connaissez déjà les disclaimers par cœur, ai-je besoin de vous les rappelez?**_

Recroquevillée sur moi même, je ne fais qu'essayer de diminuer la douleur en vain. Cette douleur qui a envahit mon être entier lorsqu'il m'a planté là à la lisère des bois. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il a balancé toutes ses promesses d'être là jusqu'à ce que je le rejette et de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin pour un accident. Il avait pourtant juré de ne jamais partir! Menteur, ce n'est qu'un sale menteur. Comment peut-il me faire autant de mal alors qu'il m'a promis amour et fidélité jusqu'à la fin. Il aurait dû me laisser mourir lorsqu'il en avait la chance, ça aurait été moins douloureux.

Charlie ouvre ma porte, habituellement je suis déjà prête à partir à cette heure, mais la je suis toujours sous cette maudite couette. Ça fait une semaine que je ne bouge pas de mange chambre, enfin sauf pour ce que je dois accomplir pour survivre; aller aux toilette et manger, respirer je le fais avec de gros effort mais bon ça n'a aucun importance.

- Papa? Je ne me sens pas très bien, est-ce que je pourrais prendre congé de classe aujourd'hui encore?

- Bella, il va falloir que tu y retournes un jour ou l'autre. Alors aujourd'hui tu ne te sens pas mieux, je comprends que tu aies mal, mais si tu ne te changes pas les idées, comment comptes-tu aller mieux?

- Non, papa ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! J'ai simplement une migraine et la nausée aussi, demain j'irai en cours je te le promets, mais s'il te plaît laisse moi me reposer aujourd'hui?

Un nouveau mensonge, pour une fois je ne rougis pas, je l'avais même convaincu. Je m'étais pratiquée toute la semaine précédente dans mes moments de lucidité afin d'y arrivée.

- Bien, alors tu veux un cachet pour ta migraine?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Il revint un instant plus tard et me tendit un verre d'eau avec une aspirine et un deuxième comprimé que je pris pour un gravol sans aucun doute. Je me relevai péniblement dans mon lit, abandonnant ma position fœtale; seule position qui me donnait un peu de réconfort, puis j'avalai les cachets. Je remerciai vaguement mon père avant de reprendre ma position initiale et d'ainsi pouvoir respirer un peu moins douloureusement.

Sans même y penser, mon esprit retourna à son occupation, accusé. Je nommais chacun des coupables de cet abandon. Edward pour ne pas m'avoir transformé au bal, Carlisle pour l'avoir encouragé à nettoyé mon sang après la morsure de James. Jasper pour avoir essayé de m'attaque et finalement Alice pour m'avoir organisé une fête que je ne voulais même pas!

Même en les accusant, je n'arrivais pas à leur en vouloir. Je ne sombrais que plus profond dans ma déprime, je m'ennuyais d'eux tous et de leur façon de m'aimé. _Il _était parti avec eux, les forçant à me quitter, _il _était partit avec mon monde, ma vie, ma raison de respirer.

Cette nuit comme toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, je laissais ma fenêtre ouverte, même si le froid me mordait les joues. J'espérais sans doute qu'il revienne, qu'il franchisse de nouveau cette fenêtre, qu'il s'assoit dans mon rocking chair attendant que je me réveille et qu'il me dise qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter!

Chaque matin je me réveillais en pleur observant la chaise vide, ce matin je n'y échappai plus. Je tins pourtant ma promesse à Charlie, je me levais et me préparai pour aller à l'école à contrecœur. Je soupçonnai mon père de vouloir me suivre pour s'assurer que je me rendais bien à mes cours. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il partit après moi pour aller travailler et lorsque je vis la voiture de patrouille passer devant le stationnement au moment où je descendais de mon camion. Je marchais lentement vers ma première classe, attendant patiemment la seconde cloche. Lorsqu'elle retentit, je dis demi-tour et retournai en courant à mon véhicule. En m'installant derrière mon volant, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je tournais ma clé, et je partis. Je me laissai guider par mon instinct, je ne voyais rien au travers de mes larmes qui formaient un épais brouillard devant moi.

Soudainement, je perdis le contrôle de mon camion, la chaussée était glissante, il y avait eu un gel cette nuit. N'y voyant rien, je laissais aller le volant. Rapidement je me retrouvais dans mon camion immobile. J'ouvris la porte de celui-ci, puis entrepris la descente. La marche était plus haute que j'avais prévu. Je tombai sur les fesses dans le fossé là où mon camion avait été stoppé par un arbre. J'étais à seulement un kilomètre de la ville, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de m'y rendre pour que le chef Swan constate que j'avais sécher les cours et que j'avais eu un accident car je n'avais pas respecté le code de la route. Je ne voulais pas non plus rentré chez moi. Je voulais fuir, je voulais reprendre ma vie à zéro, je voulais tout oublier. Alors sans réfléchir je sortis le paquet d'allumette qui se trouvait dans le coffre à gant et j'en allumai une première que je déposais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle. Puis j'en mis plusieurs autres à l'intérieur, j'ouvris la fenêtre avant de fermer la porte, sachant qu'un bon feu à besoin d'oxygène pour pouvoir grossir. J'empilais quelques morceaux de bois sec sous le derrière du camion puis j'y mis feu et je pris les dernières allumettes et le déposais dans la boîte du camion. Je partis en courant, ne voulant pas être près lorsque la camionnette brûlerait véritablement, lorsque le réservoir à essence s'enflammerait. Alors je courus sans vraiment savoir où j'irais. Après plusieurs chutes, j'avais finalement ralentit le pas. J'étais hors de danger, mais je continuais de marcher rapidement, je ne voulais pas que personnes ne me retrouve. Je finis par bifurquer dans un chemin à une dizaine de kilomètres de l'accident. Je ne reconnus pas immédiatement le chemin, peut-être parce que j'étais idiote ou peut-être parce que je me protégeai, mais après avoir comprise où mes pas me menait, je savais que j'aurais des cauchemars mais j'aurai un endroit où je pourrais habiter, du moins un certain temps.

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciez le premier chapitre. Pouvez-vous envisagez où Bella est? mm bonne question, alors svp review, positif ou constructive svp merci!**_


	2. le cauchemard!

**alros voici la suite d'une nouvelle vie, je tiens à remercier **misiri-addict **pour sa review, ça été ma première review!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je cherchais inlassablement à me faire du mal? Je n'étais pas un aimant à problèmes, je cherchais simplement à me faire mal. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mes pas m'avaient mené à cet endroit. Même si j'y étais venue des centaines de fois auparavant, aujourd'hui ce ne serais pas la même chose. Je m'approchais doucement du manoir, qu'elle idiote je faisais, à croire qu'ils seraient partis sans rien emmener et en laissant la porte déverrouiller, mais bon l'espoir c'est déjà ça. Je montais les quelques marches du porche, puis je cognai, plus par habitude que pour avertir de ma présence, car personne n'était censé être là. À ce moment je compris ce que j'allais faire, j'allais devenir une criminelle, j'allais entrée par infraction dans une maison du voisinage. Tant pis, mieux vaut être une criminelle que morte d'hypothermie.

Je tournais la poignée, je n'arrivais pas à croire quelle chance j'avais. Elle avait été laissé déverrouiller, probablement qu'ils n'auraient pas pensé à ce que quelqu'un vienne ici. J'ouvris la porte et là ce fut un coup de poignard au ventre que je reçus. Tout était à sa place, rien n'avait été emmené, ni même mis en boîte. Je sentis mon cœur se déchirer à nouveau. Je sentis un besoin pressant de m'assoir, mais j'étais incapable de faire un pas, il me semblait qu'ils seraient tous de retour dans un instant, qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil et me crier «Surprise!» comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Je finis par entrer, je verrouillais derrière moi histoire d'être prévenue si quelqu'un arrivait. Je me rendis au salon, puis après un bref coup d'œil, je me rendis à la cuisine. Bien qu'elle ne servait pas souvent, il y avait toujours des boîtes de conserves non périssable pour les quelques fois où je venais manger. Je pris quelques instants pour vérifier ce qu'il restait, j'en aurais pour au moins deux semaines de cannage, je ne suis pas sûre que je vais vraiment appréciez ne manger que cela pendant deux semaines, mais bon au point où j'un suis. Puis un mot posé sur l'ilot de la cuisine attira mon attention.

«_Bella, _

_Je t'ai vu venir ici avant de partir, alors je t'ai préparé un sac spécial dans ma chambre, sers-toi de cette maison comme si elle était tienne. Tu peux prendre tout l'argent dont tu as besoin dans ma chambre et je t'ai acheté des vêtements, sens toi à ton aise. Je t'ai aussi laissé les clés d'une de nos voitures ainsi que celle de la maison, assures toi de toujours verrouiller avant de sortir. Bonne chance._

_Alice, tu me manques beaucoup xxx__»_

Je montais à la chambre d'Alice pour voir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par «sac spécial». Je n'en fus pas déçue, elle m'avait laissé tout ce qu'une humaine aurait besoin quotidiennement, savon, shampoing, brosse à dent, etc. Elle était géniale comme sœur et j'allais devoir la remercier si jamais je la revoyais un jour!

Si je la revoyais un jour? Je devais devenir folle d'entretenir de tels espoirs. Bon, elle avait dit m'avoir acheté des vêtements, donc je partis à la recherche de ceux-ci. Rien de très difficile, sa garde-robe en était rempli, mais il y avait aussi des accessoires, peut-être que je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil histoire de voir ce qui pourrait m'être utile dans ma nouvelle vie. En effet, je trouvais plusieurs perruques dont une rousse qui recouvrait la totalité de mes cheveux. J'entrepris par la suite de trouver la somme d'argent dont je disposais, je regardais donc dans les tiroirs de la commode mais n'y trouvais rien, lorsque je vis deux cartes de crédit sur la table de chevet, je les examinais attentivement, lorsque je compris qu'elle les avait laissé là pour moi. Rien de plus simple lorsqu'une carte est émise au nom de Isa Swullen et l'autre à Lullaby Cuhale.

Je décidais d'aller me reposer au salon, j'avais eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. J'ouvris la télévision et je zappai, à un certain moment je dus m'arrêter car j'avais cru voir l'extérieur de la maison jusqu'à la route. Je pris une bonne minute avant de me déraidir, il devait y avoir des caméras de surveillance placé dans les arbres. Ça pourrait toujours m'être utile pour mes allers-retours lorsque je devrais sortir. D'ailleurs je vais devoir allé dans une autre ville, allé à l'épicerie à Forks révélerais que je ne suis pas morte, n'y même disparue… Puis je me remise à changer de chaîne prenant soin de noter le numéro des caméras. Je regardais une émission sur la fonte des neiges lorsqu'un flash spécial interrompit le programme.

«_Nous nous excusons d'interrompre votre message, mais nous avons un message de la plus grande importance à divulguer à la population de la péninsule d'Olympia._

_La fille du chef de police M. Swan est porté disparu depuis maintenant douze heures. En effet, elle ne se serait pas rendu en cours et ne serais jamais rentré chez elle. Le véhicule de la jeune Isabelle Swan, 18 ans aurait été retrouvée en flamme aux limites de la ville. L'incendie serait d'apparence criminelle, pourtant aucun corps n'y a été retrouvé. Le chef de police espère donc toujours retrouver sa fille saine et sauve. Voici un extrait de son témoignage ainsi qu'une photo de sa fille._

_Bella, s'il te plaît si tu vois ce message reviens à la maison, trouves un moyen de t'échapper de tes ravisseurs et reviens moi! À ceux qui ont kidnappé ma fille, s'il vous plaît rendez là moi! Elle est tout pour moi, vous ne pouvez pas me la prendre comme ça. Si vous voulez de l'argent ou quoi que ce soit communiquer avec moi s'il vous plaît j'ai besoin d'elle, elle n'a que 18 ans! »_

Je fermais le téléviseur à cet instant, je ne tenais pas à en savoir plus sur la peine que je provoquais à mon père. C'étais déjà suffisamment dur de ne plus le revoir, mais savoir que j'étais tout pour lui maintenant n'était pas la bonne chose, je ne devais pas y retourner. C'est ainsi que je sombrais dans un autre cauchemar cette nuit encore.

Toute la famille Cullen était rassemblé autour de moi, mais il y avait une autre femme parfaite, elle était blonde, avait des yeux doré comme eux et elle se tenait au côté d'Edward, elle tenait la main de _mon_ Edward. Ils étaient là pour me protéger d'un quelconque danger, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas, Edward avait trouvé sa douce moitié autre que moi, j'étais dévasté. Lorsque je vis le fameux danger qu'ils s'apprêtent à affronter pour me protéger je leur ordonnai de partir s'ils tenaient à moi ou du moins s'ils me respectaient un tant soit peu, ils reculèrent derrière moi avec de grand regret. Je déclarai à ce vampire qui m'en voulait qu'elle pouvait me tuer si cela lui donnait satisfaction puisque de toute façon je n'avais plus aucun raison de vivre, j'avais tout perdu. Elle recula, et me répondit :

Alors cela ne vaut plus la peine que je m'attaque à toi, tu as autant souffert que moi!

Non, s'il te plaît, Victoria je te supplie tues moi sur le champ que ma vie cesse d'être un enfer!

Vis en enfer si cela ne t'enchantes pas suicide toi car mon plaisir est de te voir souffrir!

Sur ce je m'écroulais et tout la famille vint m'entourer je ne repoussais qu'Edward et sa compagne, c'était de sa faute si je souffrais autant.

C'est en pleur que je me réveillai. J'entendis cependant un bruit dans la cuisine, du papier qui se froissait. Je cessai de respirer un instant, puis je pris mon courage et alla vérifier la cuisine. Tout ce que j'y vis était que la note d'Alice avait été froissée et que la porte de derrière mal fermée, quelqu'un était venu ici pendant mon sommeil, quelqu'un qui n'était pas humain!

* * *

**alors je me mets dès ce soir à la suite, mais je ne post pas le prochain chapitre avant d'avoir eu 5 review pour ce chap! alors a vos clavier s.v.p.! j'accepte le positif et le constucrif et meme vos idées si vous en avez! a+**


	3. les secrets c'est douloureux!

_**Alors voilà pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de faire le point de vue d'Edward, même si en créant cette fic je croyais que je ne ferais que du Bella POV, je me rends compte que je ressens le besoin de vous faire connaître ce que vit notre vampire adoré. Aussi je ne crois pas que je vais faire d'autre point de vue que c'est deux là si ce n'est que peut-être une petite place pour Alice, mais je n'en suis pas certaine dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, je m'ajusterais. Sur ce Enjoy!**_

_**Edward POV**_

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entête à rester à Forks malgré ma décision de la laisser? Je sais que c'est plus fort que moi, que je suis incapable de la laisser, mais je lui ai fait une promesse. Ce soir n'échappe pas à la routine à laquelle je tente de m'arracher depuis une semaine, je fais une tournée, je rode tel un prédateur dans la forêt aux alentours de chez Bella.

Cela fait une semaine qu'elle laisse sa fenêtre ouverte, petite sotte, va-t-elle se rende malade pour moi? Les nuits sont fraîches à ce temps de l'année, alors pourquoi s'entêter? En plus c'est très tentant pour moi de monter là haut et de l'envelopper de mes bras de marbres et de la consoler, je sais qu'elle pleure et je sais que c'est de ma faute, cela me détruit encore plus! Chaque matin je l'entends dire à son père qu'elle n'a pas faim puis je l'entends larmoyer, crier ou simplement respirer très difficilement, je sais à quel genre de difficulté elle fait face, mais je ne peux pas, je ne _dois_ pas m'en mêler, j'ai promis que je ferais comme si je n'avais jamais existé ce n'était pas le temps de faire demi-tour.

Tiens, elle promet à Charlie de retourner en classe dès demain, voilà qui me rassure; c'est en se changeant les idées qu'elle m'oubliera, ce sera mieux ainsi pour elle. Je décide donc d'aller rejoindre ma famille à Vancouver (de Forks vers Vancouver en voiture c'est 5h30 j'ai vérifié alors imaginé en courant de façon vampirique!), cela ne me prendra que quelques heures, il était temps que j'aille leur donné des nouvelles, au moins avant de partir pour une autre destination essayé de vivre seul quelques temps, essayer de me changer les idées moi aussi.

_**Quelques heures plus tard à Vancouver**_

Je suis heureux de voir qu'ils vont bien, ils m'en veulent un peu de les avoir obligés à fuir surtout Alice, Esmée et Emmett, mais tôt ou tard ils comprendront. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est qu'Alice n'arrête pas de chanter diverse chanson dans sa tête à tout moment qu'elle n'est pas en train de passé à penser à la façon dont elle m'en veut à mort. On dirait qu'elle me cache quelque chose, en la connaissant je sais que ce n'est rien d'important, mais j'aurai bien aimé savoir. Je leur ai formellement interdit d'approcher Forks d'ici nouvel ordre, ce qui veut dire lorsque Bella aura quittée cet endroit. Je ne veux pas qu'on la blesse encore plus.

La nuit vient de tomber et je m'apprête à aller chasser, cela fait un peu trop longtemps que je me suis négligé, puis j'entends Carlisle me demandant de l'attendre, je m'exécute. Quelques secondes plus tard nous partons, nous nous dirigeons vers les rocheuse qui regorge d'ours et de coyote.

«_Edward, comment va-t-elle»_

_- Mal, elle est triste, comme une adolescente qui vient de perdre son premier amour._

_«C'est tout? Tu en es sûr?»_

_-Non, comment le pourrais-je? Je ne peux pas lire en elle comme dans les autres. par contre son père voudrait me voir mort…_

_«Désolé pour toi fils, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais pourquoi l'avoir quitté? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui avoir offert la vie qu'elle voulait?»_

À ces mots, je me mis à courir encore plus vite, furibond que mon propre père ai osé penser à cela! Je n'arrivai pas à y croire, il me trahissait comme Alice…c'est décidé, demain soir je pars loin d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'oublient eux aussi! Je me laissais quand même une journée pour essayer de savoir ce qui se tramait avec Alice, puis je partais.

Après avoir goulument bu le sang de deux coyotes et d'un ours, je fis demi-tour et retournai vers notre chalet d'occasion. Je me mis à la recherche d'Alice. Elle ignora toute mes questions. Elle continuait de chanter à tue-tête comme si je ne pouvais pas l'entendre… quel casse-pied, si ce serait possible j'aurais la migraine!

Il était dix heures ce matin lorsque je me décidai qu'il était vain de s'acharner, elle ne cèdera pas. Je pris donc l'initiative de les rassembler pour leur faire mes au revoir.

-Je vous quitte pour quelques temps, j'ai besoin de me retrouver, de me changer les idées et vous vous devez l'oubliée elle. Alors ne faites rien qui pourrais compromette ma promesse!

-Reviens-nous, me chuchota Esmée.

-Prends soin de toi, dit Carlisle d'une infinie douceur.

-Surtout oublie là, elle ne faisait que nous mette en danger!

-Rose! Ne dis pas ça de Bella! Il l'aimait! Reprends conscience petit frère, me dit Emmett en prenant mes épaules. « _Pour toi et pour elle, fais ce que tu crois être le mieux»_

-Merci Em.

«_Une fois encore je suis dé-so-lé!!!»_, les penser de Jasper se confondait sans arrêt en excuse depuis qu'il avait presque tué Bella, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui pardonné, c'était de sa faute si j'étais séparé de ma douce moitié!

Puis Alice me regarda, elle arrêta de chanter. «_Désolé, mais c'est pour ton bien que je chante, tu ne veux pas savoir.» _Je la regardai septique, elle perdit un court instant sa concentration, pas suffisamment longtemps pour que je sache de quoi il en retournait, mais je sais un mot, un seul, mais qui prit toute son ampleur me sachant loin_. «Bella»_

-Cesse de penser à elle, je ne changerais pas d'avis, nous sommes dangereux pour elle. De toute façon elle est en sécurité avec Charlie!

-Si tu le crois, ça doit être vrai, cracha-t-elle.

Mais que savait-elle donc? Quoi que ce soit elle ne voulait pas que je sache et s'était très frustrant. Je décidai de partir, je devais d'abord passer au manoir à Forks, j'y avais oublié quelque chose de très important pour moi. Je pris plus de temps que la veille pour faire le chemin, je n'étais pas pressé de retrouver qui que ce soit, même si j'aurais aimé la voir une dernière fois, lui dire que je l'aimais toujours, mais je ne pouvais pas.

**C'est alors que je vis une affiche qui retint mon attention; il y avait le portrait de Bella puis une mention de portée disparue. Si mon cœur avait pu, il aurait fait un bond puis manqué le suivant. J'allumai la radio, espérant m'être trompé, ce ne devait être que mon esprit qui voulait me faire payer, c'est alors que j'entendis le cri déchirant d'une mère et d'un père ayant perdu leur enfant. Renée était en pleur alors que Charlie tentait de garder son calme malgré son apparente douleur. Ils lançaient un message à Bella et à ses ravisseurs, espérant que ce soit vraiment des ravisseurs et non Bella qui ait décidé de quitter. De ce que je compris, on avait retrouvé la camionnette en flamme aux limites de la ville, mais personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Les flammes avaient trop progressé pour que l'on puisse y retrouver un quelconque indice sur ce qui aurait pu arriver à Bella. Je décidai de fermer le radio, c'était trop douloureux à entendre.**

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le manoir, j'y détectais l'odeur de Bella, elle semblait être récente. Mais comment cela se pourrait-il? Elle était disparu, ne me dites pas qu'elle aurait osé? J'écoutais, mais je n'entendis rien. Je fis le tour de la maison afin de tenter d'y voir quelque chose d'anormal. Je la vis, elle était couchée sur le sofa, elle avait l'air frigorifié, mais le pire c'est qu'elle semblait prise d'un cauchemar…à cette vision, je ne pus qu'oublier que j'étais en colère contre elle, elle était de nouveau prise dans un cauchemar et une fois de plus je devais en être la cause.

Je décidai d'entrer par la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur la cuisine. C'est à ce moment que sa douce voix me revint, mais pas dans les circonstances que j'aurai aimé, elle parlait dans son sommeil.

-Reculez! C'est à moi qu'elle en veut!

-…

-Tu peux me tuer, je m'en fiche! De toute façon, je n'ai plus envie de vivre, je n'en ai plus aucune raison. J'en ai assez d'être malheureuse!

-…

-Non, s'il te plaît, Victoria je te supplie tues moi sur le champ que ma vie cesse d'être un enfer!

J'étais horrifié par ce que je venais d'entendre, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle rêvait à Victoria et qu'en plus elle lui demandait de mourir plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un la défendre. De toute façon qui pourrait bien la défendre? La réponse me frappa, c'était à _ma_ famille qu'elle demandait de reculer, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la défende car je la faisais souffrir. Je devrais peut-être la réveillé, lui dire de tout oublié, que je serais toujours là pour elle… NON! Je devais résister! Elle devait vivre sa vie, mais que diable faisait-elle chez moi? C'est à cet instant que je vis un bout de papier qui m'avait jusque là échappé. Je le pris et le lis.

«_Bella, _

_Je t'ai vu venir ici avant de partir, alors je t'ai préparé un sac spécial dans ma chambre, sers-toi de cette maison comme si elle était tienne. Tu peux prendre tout l'argent dont tu as besoin dans ma chambre et je t'ai acheté des vêtements, sens toi à ton aise. Je t'ai aussi laissé les clés d'une de nos voitures ainsi que celle de la maison, assures toi de toujours verrouiller avant de sortir. Bonne chance._

_Alice, tu me manques beaucoup xxx__»_

Non! Comment Alice avait pu me faire _ça_? C'était surement cela qu'elle avait voulu me caché, mais comment avait-elle osée? Je froissai la feuille, je m'apprêtais à aller chercher ce que je voulais silencieusement, mais je remarquai que Bella avait cessé de respirer, aussi son cœur battait plus rapidement, se pourrait-il qu'elle m'a entendue froisser la feuille? Non surement pas. Des bruits de pas, elle doit avoir besoin d'aller à la toilette tout simplement, c'était toujours la première chose qu'elle faisait en se réveillant. Non, les pas se dirigent vraiment vers moi! Je partis rapidement par la porte que je refermai, mais je n'eus pas le temps de la fermé complètement qu'elle était déjà dans la cuisine, j'espérais qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu. Je m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible. Je viendrais chercher l'objet de mes désirs cette nuit lorsqu'elle se sera rendormie.

_**J'espère que vous avez appréciez le lire autant que j'ai eu le plaisir d'écrire ce magnifique chapitre! S.v.p. un petit geste tout simple permettrais de m'encourager à continuer cette fic que j'aime tant, alors cliquer sur review et laissez moi un court commentaire même si ce n'est qu'un mot ce sera déjà cela!**_


	4. la lettre

**Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu le nombre de review demandé, mais bon même si ça me déçoit, je vous le poste pareil vu qu'il est écrit. Je n'ai eu que 2 reviews, et je tiens à les remercier. Alors merci à **twilight33 **et à **misiri-addict **qui m'ont donné leur opinion pour les POV, j'ai fais les 2 pour ce chap vous comprendrez pourquoi.**

**Bella POV**

Ce qui était venu ici n'était pas humain et je le savais, je le sentais! Tout d'abord cela avait été trop silencieux, puis trop rapide, je n'avais même pas pu voir quelqu'un courir au travers du jardin et s'enfuir. Je ne voyais que deux possibilités, mais elles m'effrayaient autant l'une comme l'autre!

Et si Victoria était réellement revenue? Si elle avait suivi ma piste jusqu'ici? Si mon rêve était là pour m'avertir plutôt que de me montrer mes craintes et mon état précaire de santé mentale? Et si…

Par contre, le papier froissé donnait une toute autre tournure à mes pensées, car même si Victoria ne m'aimait pas, elle ne se serait pas arrêter pour une simple lettre d'Alice, elle m'aurait attaquée à l'instant même dans mon sommeil. Je ne voyais qu'un vampire qui pourrait avoir réagit face à cette lettre : Edward. Je sentis la plaie béante au fond de ma poitrine s'ouvrir brutalement.

S'il était venu et qu'il avait réagi ainsi, c'est qu'Alice ne lui avait rien dit de ma venue ici. Il doit être en colère que j'envahisse son espace personnel, je devrais peut-être partir? Non, Alice m'avait juré que je serais en sécurité ici, que je pouvais y être à mon aise, comme chez moi! Alors je ne laisserais pas mes peurs irrationnel ou mes espoirs m'enlevé le toit qui me sert de cachette!

J'aurais aimé croire que ce soit lui, j'avais besoin de lui comme j'avais besoin d'oxygène! Je décidai pourtant qu'il était temps pour moi d'affronter la seule pièce qui me faisait réellement peur dans cette maison; la chambre, _sa chambre_.

Je montai les escaliers doucement premièrement car j'étais terrifié d'y entrer sans lui, puis aussi parce que je savais que je souffrirais plus que nécessaire. Je ralentis encore mon rythme lorsque j'arrivais dans le long corridor qui menait là où je me rendais. Je m'arrêtais devant la porte tendant la main vers la poignée hésitante à y toucher.

Inspirant profondément, je tentai de prendre courage. Je tournai la poignée et j'ouvris la porte. J'inspirais de nouveau et j'ouvris mes yeux. Je restais figée sur le seuil. Ce que j'y vis me perturba. Cette pièce d'ordinaire si ordonné, était sans dessus-dessous. Les disques étaient partout sur le sol, certains boîtiers étaient brisés. Le canapé était au milieu de la pièce, une boîte se trouvant sur le dessus. Cela m'intrigua car je n'avais jamais vu de si belle boîte. Je m'approchai donc pour pouvoir mieux la voir. Elle avait la taille d'une boîte à chaussure, mais elle était en forme de cœur, jaune comme le soleil.

Je m'assis sur le bout du canapé et je la pris dans mes mains. Je remarquai qu'il y avait sur le dessus une inscription faite de _sa_ belle écriture des années 1900…

«_Souvenir de ma plus belle année; Bella»_

Émue, je sentis les larmes montés dans mes yeux. Je soulevai le couvercle, c'était douloureux, mais je devais savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Plusieurs objets inutile, que je ne comprenais pas trop l'existence dans cette boîte comme un bouchon d'une bouteille de limonade (_réf à midnight sun je n'en dit pas plus pour ceux qui ne veulent pas de spoil, si vous voulez savoir laisser moi votre e-mail) _ainsi que plusieurs petits objets du quotidiens. J'y trouvais une mèche de mes cheveux puis une photo que nous avions pris cet été en voyage avec sa famille. Je la regardai plus longtemps que nécessaire, mais il était si beau. Puis je pris une longue feuille de papier bleu poudre qui se trouvait au fond de la boîte. Devais-je la lire ou non? Je savais que c'étais risqué, mais j'avais besoin d'humer ses souvenirs, j'avais besoin de savoir alors je la dépliai.

«_Bella, _

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, mais je t'aime. C'est un amour irrationnel puisqu'à chaque minute que je passe près de toi je menace ton existence. Mais pourtant tu éveilles en moi des émotions, des sensations tellement agréables. Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer, un amour de vampire, c'est un amour qui ne fane jamais, c'est comme une rose éternelle. J'ai besoin de toi comme toi tu as besoin de respirer et de manger! Tu es ma raison de vivre, s'il te plaît ne m'oublie pas. Je t'aime! _

_Je ne pourrais pas te donner cette lettre car cela te blesserais de savoir tout cela, mais je regrette tant d'avoir eu a te quitté! Je voudrais t'avoir avec moi à chaque instant, malheureusement je sais que cela devrais impliquer que je devrais te rendre immortelle, et comme tu le sais déjà je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je tiens trop à toi pour cela!_

_Si je pouvais pleurer, je le ferais car tu me manqueras plus que tout, malheureusement tu ne le sauras pas, car tu croiras que je te déteste après ce soir. Je me sens tellement malheureux de devoir te blesser pour te faire comprendre que nous devons quitter, saches que j'en voudrais éternellement à Jasper de t'avoir presque tué… si seulement tu pouvais savoir, si seulement tu pourrais comprendre…_

_Xxx éternellement_

_Edward»_

Je relu la lettre plusieurs fois, avant de vraiment comprendre ce que je n'arriverais jamais à croire. Je devais surement halluciner ces mots! Il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il m'ait menti! Ma vie n'était qu'illusion de toute façon. Mon cœur se serra lorsqu'une fois de plus mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa jolie calligraphie, sur trois mots que je me tuais à ne jamais oublié lorsque j'étais avec lui «_je t'aime». _Je sombrais dans un sommeil remplit de rêve, pour la première fois depuis cette tragique nuit, mon esprit fit un rêve remplit d'espoir et de joie.

**Edward POV**

La nuit était tombée depuis de nombreuses heures maintenant, elle devait surement dormir à point fermé. Je m'approchais donc de ma maison doucement. Je n'arrivais à aucun contact visuel de _Bella_ alors j'entrai. Je tendis l'oreille, tout ce que j'entendis fut sa respiration calme et régulière. Je montais donc pour aller dans ma chambre. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, je remarquai que ma porte été ouverte, pourtant j'étais sur de l'avoir fermé en partant quelques temps auparavant! Je m'y approchais plus doucement, puis je me figeai lorsque je vis Bella étendu sur le canapé au milieu de la pièce avec ce qui semblait être la lettre que j'avais écrit une semaine et demi avant! Oh! Non! Elle ne devait pas lire ça! Elle serait encore plus triste après! Je suis vraiment un être maudit et mauvais de l'avoir laissé là, à sa merci! J'aurai dû me tuer, ça aurait été moins compliqué que cet abandon qui nous affectait tout deux! Je m'avançai doucement dans la pièce, elle dormait à point fermé. Je pris le seul objet qui comptait vraiment pour moi, une photo d'elle et de moi prise en vacance l'an passé, j'avais besoin de me souvenir que je l'avais rendu heureuse. Puis je me retournai, je devais rapidement quitter cet endroit avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive que je sois venu.

Pourtant je sentis une douleur profonde émanant de moi. J'allais encore la quitté sans lui dire que je l'aimais! Certes elle l'avait découvert grâce à cette fichu lettre que j'aurai dû détruire, mais maintenant elle serait dans le doute et elle serait encore plus malheureuse! Je sentais un appel vers elle, je devais mémoriser ses traits une dernière fois avant de la quitter. Il n'était que minuit, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures, alors je m'assis entre deux boîtiers de disques et je la contemplai dormir. Elle semblait calme aujourd'hui, comme si la lettre l'avait rassuré et lui donnait de joli rêve. Non, elle ne devait pas rêver, se serait un cauchemar pour elle de rêvé. Je passai plusieurs heures à la contempler ainsi. Elle était si belle. Je ne pouvais m'arracher à cette vision. Malheureusement je devais maintenant le faire, car le soleil derrière les nuages n'allait pas tarder à se lever et elle ne devait pas savoir que j'étais venu.

À contre cœur, je me levai donc et parti doucement vers ma porte lorsque je me retournai une dernière fois, elle bougea. Elle s'était simplement retournée sur le canapé, mais elle était si belle dans son sommeil. Je m'arrachai une fois de plus à cette vision angélique lorsque je me figeai de nouveau au son merveilleux de sa voix.

-Edward?

**Bon alors là par contre je suis sérieuse je veux 5 reviews pour le prochain chap alors le total de review doit être à 14 sinon vous n'aurez pas le prochain. J'espère que vous aurez aimé celui-ci, perso je suis pas sure à 100% que ce soit mon meilleur. J'espère que la longueur vous convient, en tant normal, j'essai d'avoir environ entre 1200 et 1500 mots avant de poster. A+**


	5. à découvert

_**Alors voici la suite que vous attendiez tous avec impatience, le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**_

**Edward POV**

Je restai figé, la façon dont elle prononçait mon nom était si mélodieuse, aucun personne sur terre, humaine ou non n'aurait pu le prononcer de cette façon enivrante dont elle le faisait. Je devais faire très attention, car si je croisais son regard je savais que mes résolutions allaient m'abandonner et que je lui répondrais par tout l'amour que je pouvais, mais si je faisais ça alors la protection que je tentai de lui emmené n'en serait que de nouveau réduite. Quel dilemme, la protection ou l'amour, la tristesse versus la joie…Pourtant la raison l'emportait toujours sur la chair, alors je me retournai vers elle, regardant le sol. Puis je me pris à détailler chaque parcelle de son corps, sa posture qui me faisait penser à un fœtus, ses mains croiser sur sa poitrine, comme pour se retenir, pour éviter d'exploser. Puis indubitablement, je croisai son visage, ses traits doux et calme s'enregistrèrent dans ma tête une fois de plus. La perfection humaine, la façon dont ses lèvres se pinçaient lorsqu'elle les mordait, celle dont son nez se retroussait quelques fois. Puis je fus obligé de regardé ses yeux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je pus soupirer de soulagement, ils étaient toujours fermés, elle dormait.

Je repartis donc et cette fois pour de bon, ignorant le mal être qui m'habitait, je courus jusqu'à l'extérieur pour m'empêcher de changer d'avis. Alice me devait des explications, mais je devais tout d'abord m'éloigner de cette maison, abandonnant difficilement la seule femme que j'ai vraiment aimé à tout jamais, elle le resterait même si je devrais un jour allé à son enterrement. J'irais en Alaska voir le clan de Tanya, mais tout d'abord je devais faire un détour par la Colombie-Britannique allé rendre une petite visite à ma très cher sœur!

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai aux aurores, je pris plusieurs instants avant de me souvenir de la veille. Lorsque je me rappelai de tout, je jetai la lettre bleue dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais! Je repris la boîte, mais je remarquai qu'il manquait une photo, pourtant j'étais sure de l'avoir mise là hier. Je la cherchais pendant une heure avant de me rendre compte que je l'avais définitivement perdu. Je sombrai de nouveau dans la douleur. J'avais perdu la seule image de lui qu'il me restait, mais comment était-ce possible? Je n'avais pas bougé d'ici et elle n'était nulle part. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. J'allai dans la chambre d'Alice, je pris mon nécessaire de toilette et je pris une longue douche sous l'eau bouillante pour me réconforter. Lorsque le ballon d'eau fut presque vide, je sortis et m'enveloppai dans la serviette de bain que ma presque sœur m'avait offerte. Elle avait décidément pensée à tout. Je partis dans sa garde-robe à la recherche d'un vêtement simple et sobre, mais ce fut un échec, je me résignai donc à mettre le jeans le plus moulant que je n'ai vu de ma vie, il était blanc et épaulait chacune de mes courbes, puis je mis un chandail manche longue rayé vert et rose qui en plus d'être moulant se révélait aussi décolleté que la robe qu'elle m'avait acheté pour le bal. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise, mais je ne pouvais pas mettre mon linge d'hier, alors je n'aurais pas le choix.

Lorsque huit heure arriva, je décidai que je devais au mon aller en ville pour m'acheter quelques bouquins pour passer le temps. Puisque je serais cloîtré ici pour un bon bout de temps. Je pris donc les deux cartes de crédits et les clés de la voiture, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas l'une des plus voyantes qu'ils avaient. Aussi je mis la perruque rousse qui m'allait jusqu'au fessier. Je me dirigeai vers le garage puis j'appuyai sur le mécanisme qui déverrouille les portières, je fus à la fois choquée et soulagée lorsque j'entendis un petit _bip_ venir d'une voiture que je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais vu. Elle semblait neuve, alors j'étais choquée qu'Alice ait dépensé de l'argent pour une voiture pour moi. Mais j'en fus aussi soulagée, car elle avait acheté une petite voiture qui correspondait en tout point à mon goût de discrétion; c'était une petite toyota matrix de couleur noire. Au moment où je m'assoyais dans la voiture je fus prise de panique, et si Charlie était en train de me rechercher ici? Je fis demi-tour jusqu'au salon et vérifiais par le biais des caméras de surveillance que j'avais trouvé la veille. Rien, tous les écrans étaient vide, cela me rassura et je partis vers la ville de Raymond (toujours dans l'état de Washington), c'était à environ deux heures quarante d'ici, mon père ne risquait pas d'avoir alerté tout l'état quand même!

Après avoir fait les course, j'avais visité différents libraires, tous plus intéressant les uns que les autres, j'achetai plusieurs livres. J'étais maintenant à la dernière librairie de la ville, j'avais déjà deux ou trois livres dans les mains lorsque je tombai sur un qui me fit l'impression d'une claque au visage, sous le choc de la douleur je laissai tout tomber. Même si ce livre n'avait rien de surprenant, il me rappelait mon bonheur, il me rappelait que mon cœur était parti, c'était un simple livre sur le piano, apprendre à en jouer. Pourtant cela raviva la douleur dans ma poitrine encore plus que ce mati lorsque j'avais découvert qu'il manquait _LA _photo. Sur un coup de tête, je le pris et je ramassai les autres livres que j'avais laissés tombé. Je pris l'une des cartes, prenant soin de bien regarder laquelle pour pouvoir signer le bon nom et ne pas me faire prendre, puis je partis. Comme il était midi et que j'avais encore presque trois heures de routes à faire, je m'arrêtai dans un petit restaurant, je pris un hamburger et une frite pour emporter puis je partis. Je mangeais en route, lorsqu'un flash de nouvelle fut délivré par l'annonceur radio.

«_Des nouvelles fraîche d'Isabella Swan viennent d'être reçue. Un témoin affirmerait l'avoir aperçu dans un restaurant dans la ville de Raymond. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait une coloration, il affirme avoir su que c'était elle. Elle aurait les cheveux roux désormais. Le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, dit ne pas avoir vu le véhicule de la jeune femme ni savoir si elle était accompagnée ou surveillée. M. Charlie Swan a confirmé reconnaître sa fille sur la bande vidéo qu'on lui a montré. Les autorités offrent une récompense de dix mille dollars à quiconque donnerait des informations permettant de retrouvé la jeune fille disparue depuis moins de quarante huit heures._»

J'éteignis la radio à ce moment, comme avait-on pu me reconnaître? J'allais devoir me cacher encore plus cette fois et ne jamais retourné dans la même ville, je devrais changer ma coupe de cheveux, Alice va surement vouloir m'étriper, mais je n'aurais pas le choix. Je dois conserver l'anonymat.

Après les deux heures quarante interminable de route, je stationnais la voiture dans le garage, puis je vérifiais que tout sois bien verrouiller. Je rangeai les livres dans le salon, puis je montai dans la salle de bain d'Alice, j'y avais déjà remarqué une paire de ciseaux une fois alors qu'elle s'amusait à jouer à la poupée avec moi, elle avait coupée la pointe de mes cheveux pour les égaliser et empêcher qu'ils se cassent. J'ouvris le tiroir où je l'avais vu les y ranger, ils y étaient toujours. Je les pris et doucement j'empoignai mes cheveux. Je figurais tout d'abord jusqu'où je devrais les couper, puis je m'exécutai. Je venais de perdre beaucoup de cheveux, je les avais coupé un peu plus haut que la nuque, juste en dessous de mes oreilles, ils repousseraient, mais c'était un tel déchirement!

**Edward POV**

Alice m'attendait sur le porche de la maison, l'air d'une petite fille attendant sa punition. Elle ne leva même pas la tête lorsque j'arrivai, pourtant elle me semblait trop calme et préparée à ce qui allait suivre, savait-elle ce que j'avais fait? J'étais furieux et elle le savait. Lorsque je m'approchai d'elle, je sentis une onde de paix s'installai, je regardai vers la fenêtre et j'y vis Jasper, il avait une fois de plus peur pour sa douce et tendre.

- Laisse mes émotions Jasper! Elle savait! Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, _elle_ ne _risque pas_ de _mourir si __**je**__ perds _contrôle!

- C'est un coup bas ça Edward, s'offusqua Alice.

Soudain c'est une onde de tristesse et de culpabilité qui m'envahit.

-Ressaisis-toi Jasper! Contrôle tes émotions et ton pouvoir! Allez viens Alice, nous devons parler là où personne ne nous écouteras et tu as besoin de chasser!

-D'accord.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc dans les montagnes. Lorsqu'Alice eut finit de boire, nous nous installâmes dans une grotte vide.

-Comment as-tu osé me cacher qu'elle vivait chez nous? En plus tu le savais avant même que je ne la laisse! Tu es insouciante ou quoi? Si j'avais été à la maison lorsqu'elle était arrivée? Tu imagines la tristesse et le désarroi que ça lui aurait procuré? En plus elle a trouvé une lettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir! Hey! Oh! Tu m'écoutes?

-C'est moi que tu traites d'insouciante? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça!

**Alors voici je laisse le suspense pour quelques heures, probablement pas très longtemps car je commence tout de suite le prochain chap, j'apprécierais que vous me mettiez des reviews, mais je suis tanné de privée ceux qui en mettent de mes prochains chap. alors si vous en mettez je vous en remercie sinon ben tant pis. DEMAIN JE VAIS CHERCHER MON FILM DE TWILIGHT!!! ENFIN ÇA FAIT PLUS D'UN MOIS QUE JE L'ATTENDS, IL EST RÉSERVÉ ET JE VAIS L'AVOIR A 8H AM!!! Désolé ça ma pris comme ça…**


	6. le danger

-Comment as-tu osé me cacher qu'elle vivait chez nous? En plus tu le savais avant même que je ne la laisse! Tu es insouciante ou quoi? Si j'avais été à la maison lorsqu'elle était arrivée? Tu imagines la tristesse et le désarroi que ça lui aurait procuré? En plus elle a trouvé une lettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir! Hey! Oh! Tu m'écoutes?

-C'est moi que tu traites d'insouciante? Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça!

-C'est pour Charlie que je l'ai fait, il est si triste depuis qu'elle a disparu!

-peut-être, mais elle c'est depuis que nous sommes partis qu'elle désespère! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Tu tentes de la protégé mais tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle allait mourir si elle restait chez Charlie! C'est pour cela que je l'ai laissé venir vers le manoir! Tu crois que je l'aurais permis si ce n'étais pas pour la sauver?

-Quoi? Pour la sauver? Comme si j'allais te croire! Elle s'en serait remise comme toute humaine qui perd son amoureux! Voyons! Elle n'est pas stupide au point de se laisser mourir! Et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas parlé de la voiture, j'ai seulement dit qu'elle était dans un resto à Raymond et qu'elle avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux…

-Tu veux voir à quoi elle ressemble maintenant par ta faute alors regarde bien dans mon esprit!

Je me tus, et me concentrai sur l'image qu'Alice formait dans sa tête, c'était ma Bella en train de… non, je ne pouvais pas avoir causé cela, elle se coupait les cheveux… ses si jolis cheveux elle les coupait si court. J'étais horrifié, pas qu'elle les ait coupés, car cela lui allait bien, mais que j'ai causé cela! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle tenait vraiment à sa nouvelle vie au point de ne pas hésiter à se couper les cheveux. Je ne causais que malheur en tentant de la protéger, pourquoi continuer, je devrais simplement partir.

Alors que je contemplai l'image de Bella vu par ma sœur, elle se dissipa, remplacé par une série d'image rapide, floue, dangereuse.

-Non! Quand Alice? Dis-moi!

- Je ne sais pas Edward, c'était flou alors au moins un ou deux mois je dirais, il y avait de la neige, mais elle ne va pas restée, je dirais trois semaines tout au plus sachant que les premières neige de Forks seront tombés.

-Bien, alors il est temps de se mettre en chasse! Voici donc le plan…

**Bella POV**

Je ramassai mes cheveux lorsque j'entendis des bruits dans l'allée. Je m'accroupi et cessai de bouger, minimisant les bruits que je faisais. On sonna à la porte. Je ne bougeai pas, on insista mais je restai toujours immobile. Puis j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller, mon cœur s'emballa, ma respiration s'accéléra. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait m'alerta, je devais me trouver un arme et vite, mais si c'était Charlie? Que ferais-je si je tombai nez à nez avec un policier à ma recherche qui avait eu l'idée d'aller visiter l'ancienne demeure de mon ex-petit ami? Je pris tout de même le bâton de baseball d'Alice, puis je me cachai dans sa garde-robe, au moins j'aurais de la place pour bouger et je pourrais me cacher. La porte se referma brusquement, puis plus rien. Eh! Bien! Dis donc on leur apprend à être très silencieux à l'école de police ou bien était-ce l'école de voleur? Tout le monde à Forks savait que les Cullen étaient très aisé financièrement sinon comment expliqué que leurs enfants de 17-18 ans aient tous de superbe voiture! Par contre, ils avaient parlé de déménagé alors il n'était pas sensé resté quoi que ce soit, alors ça ne servait à rien de venir ici, seule hypothèse qui se tenait donc était celle de la police… misère je ne voulais pas retourner chez mon père! La porte du placard… euh que dis-je de l'immense garde-robe s'ouvrit, lorsque je vis qui c'était, je me figeai, je devais être prise d'hallucination!

-Bella?

**Edward POV**

De retour à notre résidence, j'avais expliqué à tous ce qui se préparait et expliqué ce que nous devions faire. Chacun était d'accord, certains excités comme Alice et Emmett, d'autre comme Esmée et Carlisle simplement approuvèrent, Rosalie était dégoûté et Jasper, lui voyait simplement une chance de racheté une partie de mon estime. Alors qu'Alice vérifiais que tous avait bien compris leur rôle, je pris quelques minutes avec moi-même, m'isolant dans le garage. Je sortis la photo et je la contemplai pour la millième fois aujourd'hui.

-Tiens bon Bella, nous te sauverons quoi qu'il puisse t'arriver!

Lorsque ma famille me rejoignit, je lançai le signal de départ. Chacun partit en direction que je leur avais indiquée.

**Alice POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon frère puisse faire autant d'erreur en si peu de temps! Tout d'abord il laisse ma sœur seule à son sort, puis il m'en veut de l'avoir sauvée d'un suicide certain –stupide come elle est elle se serait laissé mourir de faim!- puis ensuite il la dénonce aux autorités! Et voilà que maintenant il veut la sauver! Ah! C'est garçons! Ils ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent! Au moins il sait comment se faire pardonner auprès de moi. J'espère simplement que son plan va fonctionner, ce n'est pas rien quand même!

Je pars à son signal, excitée de ce qu'il m'a réservé! Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir laissé cette partie du plan, Bella ne sera plus en danger dès que je serais en place, enfin je l'espère. Carlisle nous a tous donné un téléphone portable une fois de plus comme chaque fois que nous devons nous séparé. Le mien vibre au moment où j'arrivais à destination.

-Oui, Edward?

-Est-ce que tu es arrivé?

- Donne-moi deux minutes et j'y serais, pourquoi m'avoir appelé, penses-tu que je ne suis pas assez attaché à elle pour réussir, ou c'est simplement que tu regrettes de m'avoir donné cette partie du plan et que tu aurais mieux aimé l'exécuter?

_-_Tu as raison j'aurais aimé le faire, mais tu sais comme moi que je ne pouvais pas!

-Très bien, alors laisse moi je dois y aller.

Je raccrochai brutalement, mais il ne m'en voudrait pas, c'était pour son bien. Je déverrouillai la porte du manoir et alla directement vers ma garde-robe où je savais pertinemment que Bella se cachait. J'ouvris doucement la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

-Bella?

**Bella POV**

Je m'assis au fond de la pièce, sous les vêtements qui étaient tombé au moment où je m'étais caché, si c'était une plaisanterie de mon imagination je ne trouvais vraiment pas drôle. Je repliai mais genou et les collai contre moi, j'enroulai mes bras autours pour une fois de plus me protégé. La douleur était vraiment énorme. Sa voix, son visage, mon hallucination était vraiment trop réelle, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je réussissais à imaginer une telle splendeur, pourtant je savais que même si elle était folle, Alice ne viendrait pas me voir en risquant sa peau auprès d'Edward!

-Bella, ma petite sœur qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle s'était rapproché et m'avait serré dans mes bras, je frissonnais. La vérité me frappa alors, je ne pouvais imaginer de telles odeurs ni une telle froideur elle était bien à mes côtés. Je lui agrippai alors le cou la serrant contre moi aussi fort que je le pouvais! Elle était là, avec moi. Je devais profiter de chaque instant avant qu'elle m'annonce qu'elle devait repartir.

-Oh! Alice! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir! Dis-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras plus jamais! Jure le moi! J'ai vécu deux semaines d'enfer!

-Je te le jure sur ma propre tête, rigola celle-ci!

Je pris alors des nouvelles de ma deuxième famille, enfin presque toute ma famille, je ne voulais pas entendre parler de Rosalie, car elle me vouait dégoût et haine depuis notre rencontre et je ne voulais pas non plus entendre parler d'Ed…enfin c'est que je n'étais pas prête à cela pour le moment. Pourtant en pensant à lui, je sus qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, Alice était ici avec moi! J'allais devoir le demander, mais pour le moment j'avais une faveur à demander à Alice.

-Ton retour m'intrigue Alice, j'ai besoin d'en connaître les causes surtout que je sais que tu n'es pas suicidaire alors s'il te plaît explique moi, mais fais le en arrangeant mes cheveux, j'ai dû les couper.

-Bien, viens avec moi.

Je la suivis et lorsque je m'assis sur la chaise qu'elle avait emmenée, elle commença à tout me raconter depuis le retour d'Edward à Vancouver le lundi, jour précédant ma disparition, à aujourd'hui, pourtant je sentais qu'elle me cachait quelques choses.

-Je vois quelques trous dans ton récit Alice, tout d'abord Edward manque à l'appel deux jours puis j'ai l'impression que tu me caches un danger.

-Mon frère n'a pas sous-estimé ta perspicacité. Tu te rappelles que je t'ai dis qu'Edward est arrivé seulement lundi à Vancouver? Ce n'est pas pour rien, il a veillé sur toi pendant une semaine, combattant chaque fois l'envie qu'il avait de passer pas la fenêtre que tu laissais ouverte chaque soir, puis il est parti voyant que tu comptais retourné finalement à l'école. Il est passé ici mardi, car il avait oublié quelques choses et c'est là qu'il ta vue, il m'en voulait à mourir de ne pas l'avoir averti, il a eu beaucoup de mal à te laisser ici, surtout avec le rêve que tu faisais. Il a quitté car tu l'as entendu froisser ma lettre. Il a attendu que tu te rendormes puis es venu cherche l'objet qu'il cherchait – d'ailleurs je vais devoir lui demandé c'était quoi l'objet si important!

-Une photo, je croyais l'avoir perdu dans mon sommeil, car à mon réveil je ne l'ai plus retrouvé…

- Enfin bref, il était encore plus furax lorsqu'il a vu que tu avais découvert la lettre que tu n'aurais jamais dû lire, il avait peur de t'avoir blessé encore plus. Puis il t'a suivi jusqu'à Raymond, c'est de sa faute si je suis obligé d'arranger tes cheveux à l'heure qu'il est!

-Quoi? C'est lui qui m'a vu dans le restaurant?

-Oui, mais ensuite il est revenu vers moi, il voulait m'engueuler pour l'hospitalité et pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu, seulement moi j'avais vu ce qu'il avait fait et j'étais aussi furieuse contre lui alors nous sommes allé chasser et nous avons discuté. Puis lorsque je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un sale égoïste et que je lui ai montré ce que tu avais fait à tes cheveux par sa faute il s'en ait voulu. C'est à ce moment que j'ai eu une vision du danger qui te couvre. Et d'après Edward, tu l'aurais pressenti, le rêve que tu as fait, c'est bien Victoria qui venait pour te tuer?

-Euh… oui, mais pourquoi?

-Car elle veut vraiment te tuer, Jasper, Rose, Emmett et Edward sont parti à sa recherche, ils veulent la tuer avant qu'elle ne te trouve.

-Dans mon rêve il y avait une autre femme avec vous, elle était blonde et _très_ près d'Edward.

-Près de mon frère?

-_Elle _lui tenait la main.

-Oh! Je vois, elle ne put retenir un petit rire, ça devait être Tanya, la chef du clan de Denali, elle le trouve plutôt à son goût… mais pourtant tu ne l'as connais pas, aurais-tu des rêves prémonitoire ma très chère?

-Non, j'ai une autre hypothèse, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important.

**Edward POV**

Nous approchions de la trace qu'avait laissée l'odeur de Victoria près de Seattle. L'atmosphère était tendue entre nous. Je n'avais confiance qu'en moi et Emmett, Rose ne s'était impliquée que parce que Carlisle le lui avait ordonné et Jasper, ses pensées étaient trop distraite, rien qui ne nous aiderais lorsque l'on attaquerait cette… il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le monstre que nous traquions, enfin oui il y en avait un c'était une sangsue sans classe, vouloir se venger sur une simple humaine! Soudain je captais de nouvelles voix, j'étais le seul à les entendre, ils pensaient. Je m'arrêtai net lorsque je compris de qui il s'agissait. Les autres me fixèrent.

-Elle n'est pas seule.

**Alors voici un long chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire, il y aura sans doute plus d'action dans le prochain, mais je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir l'écrire probablement lundi ou mardi, car comme demain je vais chercher le film demain, et que c'est une édition spéciale 3 disques, je vais l'écouter et écouter tout les bonus aussi. En plus je travaille demain et dimanche et j'ai de l'école durant la semaine mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour posté d'ici Mardi! Une tite reviews s.v.p.**


	7. réunion de famille?

**Voici le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

_______________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

-Elle n'est pas seule.

-On les connaît?

-Oui, je dois appelez Carlisle.

Je prends mon téléphone et je compose le numéro. Lorsqu'il me répond, il a l'air aussi paniqué que moi.

-…

-Oui, ils se sont joints à eux.

-…

-C'est la triste vérité, demande leur s'ils sont prêts à nous aider quand même.

-Je comprends, bien allez rejoindre Alice dès ce soir, vous ne saurez pas de trop à 5 pour protéger Bella si Victoria vient qu'à nous échapper, ou n'importe lequel de ses _nouveaux compagnons_, ce qui m'étonneraient.

-…

-Oui, nous ferons tout notre possible, faites vous aussi très attention!

Je raccroche, puis je me tourne vers mes frères et ma sœur, ils ont entendus la conversation et ont compris contre qui nous devrions nous battre, en plus de Victoria.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire, avons-nous vraiment bien compris Edward, me demande tristement Rose?

-Oui, Laurent et Irina se sont joint à Victoria pour venger James. Irina à flancher face à la demande de Laurent son… son _amoureux_. Il y a aussi…

Je fus incapable de continuer, j'étais à la fois triste et en colère!

-Et Tanya, me demande Emmett en regardant Jasper qui se tordait de douleur sous l'effet de ma colère?

-Selon Éléazar, elle se serait joints à eux en espérant pouvoir éliminer Bella et ainsi avoir une chance de me consoler et qu'enfin j'accède à sa demande de la prendre à mes côtés. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Carmen et Éléazar vont se battre à nos côtés, la mauvaise c'est que Kate refuse de se battre contre ses sœurs alors elle ne se joindra pas à nous.

Tous se regardaient tristement, nous ne voulions pas vraiment nous battre contre nos cousines de Denali, mais nous n'aurions pas le choix, nous défendrions celle que j'aime, car même si je l'ai quitté, elle restait de la famille. Elle restait une partie de moi et jamais je ne pourrais la laisser à son propre sort. Une fois l'être aimé découvert, c'est pour l'éternité, c'est ce que Carlisle m'avait dit un jour alors que je lui demandais pourquoi il avait transformé Esmée. C'est alors que les pensées de ma famille m'envahirent.

«_Je n'arrive pas à croire que nos cousines se sont mêlés à cela pour si peu. Cela ne m'étonne pas de Laurent, après tout c'était le partenaire de James et Victoria autrefois, mais Irina et Tanya? Je n'aurais jamais cru que Tanya puisse tomber si bas dans ces mesquineries pour conquérir Edward, pourtant elle aurait dû savoir elle plus que tous que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Était-elle si désespérée?_»(Emmett)

«_Je vais devoir trouver une tactique et vite avant que l'on se fasse repéré. J'espère qu'Edward aura suffisamment confiance en moi pour qu'on l'exécute si jamais je pouvais trouver un plan… Nous sommes tout de même en sous nombre, ils ne doivent pas encore se douter que nous somme là, mais cela ne saurait tarder, nous devrions peut-être les attirés en embûche, cela nous éviterais bien des problèmes… à moins de retourné à Forks, non cela exposerait trop Bella et ce n'est pas le moment avec toute cette histoire. Deux semaines ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'Edward me pardonne d'avoir presque tué sa douce, de toute façon je ne me suis même pas pardonné moi-même!_»(Jasper)

**«**_Dire que je vais encore me battre pour sauver cette _**humaine**_. Je vais même devoir la sauvée de mes cousines! Cet Edward est tellement stupide! Non mais, tomber en amour avec cette Bella ne lui aura causé que des ennuis. On aura beau dire ce que l'on voudra, que l'on soit loin d'elle ou près d'elle elle saura toujours nous attiré des ennuis… si seulement nous étions déménagé au moment où il l'avait sauvé, cela nous aurait évité beaucoup de chose… encore des ennuis par la faute de ce cher _**Eddie**_!_**»(Rose)**

J'émis un léger grognement aux pensées de Rosalie, trop faible pour être perçu au-delà de nos rangs. Jasper avait raison, ils nous repèreraient très rapidement. Je leur fis signe de me suivre et je les conduis dans un endroit plus reculé, là où ils ne nous trouveraient pas immédiatement.

-Jasper, j'aime ton idée d'embûche surtout que nous sommes en sous-nombre comme tu l'as remarqué, mais je crois aussi que l'idée de retourner à Forks serait trop risquée pour Bella, mais seuls ici se ne seraient pas une bonne idée. Si nous laissons Alice et Éléazar avec elle et que nous prenons le reste de la famille au terrain de baseball alors nous serons peut-être en mesure de les battre, mais pas autrement, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi la force du clan de Denali, alors à quoi bon prendre des risques, retournons au manoir et organisons tout, ils ont parlé d'une date, il semblerait que nous avons une semaine avant qu'ils passent à l'attaque. Quant à toi Rose, si tu ne veux pas te battre pour la famille, va rejoindre Kate, cela m'empêchera de t'en vouloir pour l'éternité pour les paroles désagréables que tu penses en permanence!

-Bien, alors bonne chance! Tu viens Em?

-Non, je reste, je vais défendre ma famille et ma presque petite sœur!

-Bien, alors bon combat, lui cracha-t-elle au visage, puis sans même le regarder elle quitta les lieux.

-Merci les gars j'apprécie vraiment, bon en route maintenant.

Il faisait nuit, donc nous courûmes et arrivâmes à la maison en moins de deux heures. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je me stoppai net. Je pris soudainement conscience que je devrai affronter Bella et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentis impuissant. Jasper et Emmett me regardèrent longuement avant de comprendre la peur qui m'assaillait. Emmett rentra à l'intérieur, mais Jasper resta à mes côtés. Il savait que je ne lui avais pas pardonné et il hésitait lui aussi a entré, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face à Bella. Alors que chaque seconde comptait pour préparer notre plan d'action, nous nous restions là planter comme deux cons qui avaient la frousse de leur vie. Puis tout devint clair, je devais aller la voir, mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir car quelque chose m'avait littéralement tombé dans les bras. C'était Bella qui dans son élan pour venir me rejoindre avait trébuché. Sans même m'en apercevoir je l'avais rattrapé comme une vieille habitude. Elle se redressa, puis recula de deux pas. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre toute la douleur que j'éprouvais en ce moment. Je restais là, bouche fermée incapable de prononcé un seul mot. Puis je saisi ce que Jasper pensait.

«_Elle ne t'en veut pas, elle t'aime et n'attends que toi_»

Je le regardai et le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Il courut à l'intérieur rejoindre Alice.

-Bella, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour ton bien!

-Je sais Edward, Alice m'a tout expliqué, ce n'est pas pour autant que ma douleur s'effacera, il est vrai que je ne t'en veux pas comme j'aurai dû, que je t'aime, mais tu as redonné de faux espoir à mon père et ma mère! Ils savent maintenant que je suis en vie, mais à quoi tu as pensé?

-À moi, comme toujours, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot que ne te mérite pas!

-Tu as raison, tu es un idiot, mais je ne crois pas non plus te mérité, alors viens rentrons, ils nous attendent.

**Je sais il est terriblement cours ce chapitre, environ 300 mots de moins que la normale, mais les cours sont recommencer désolé… je vais tenter de faire mieux pour le prochain! En plus mon clavier fait des free games… a+ une petite review pour m encourager s.v.p.**


	8. ok j'avoue c'est ta faute!

**Voici le chapitre 8 qui j'espère vous plaira!**

**Bella POV**

Edward allait revenir ici d'ici quelques instants, je le savais car Alice m'avait prévenu. Malgré mon manque apparent de sommeil, je ne ressentais pas la fatigue, seuls les cernes noirs qui entouraient mes yeux le prouvaient. J'avais, toujours selon Alice, les mêmes cernes qu'Edward lorsqu'il négligeait la chasse, j'avais tenté de ne pas relever, mais c'était douloureux. J'aurais dû être heureuse, en extase, j'allais retrouver Edward, _mon _Edward. Pourtant je n'éprouvais qu'une légère satisfaction. Je savais que je l'aimais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement, mais il m'avait abandonné, jeté à la poubelle comme on jette une vieille chaussette usagée. De plus, il avait redonné espoir à mes parents, ceux-là même que je ne reverrais jamais, même si je le pourrais, même si je serais de nouveau fonctionnelle, je n'irai pas les revoir, je leur avais causé trop de peine, ils devaient faire un trait sur moi. Puis j'avais dû me couper les cheveux pour passer inaperçue une fois de plus par sa faute. Il m'avait fait tant de mal, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je l'aimais, j'étais à la fois heureuse et blessée de le revoir si vite. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de digéré tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit pendant notre journée de retrouvaille.

Soudainement, je me sentis soulevée du sol. Le seul bruit que je pu émettre fut un cri de surprise, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Puis le rire lourd et profond d'Emmett me rattrapa. Mon pseudo grand frère était rentré! Comme j'étais heureuse de le retrouver et à l'entendre rire, on dirait que lui aussi était heureux de me revoir. Esmée et Carlisle étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt avec deux étrangers, Éléazar et Carmen m'avaient-ils dit. Si je me souvenais bien, Emmett était avec sa douce et ses deux frères, alors où étaient les trois autres? Je m'empressai de me renseigner.

-Rosaline est parti à Denali rejoindre Kate qui ne voulait pas venir nous aider, les deux autres eux, sont restés derrière, dans la cours, ils ne savent pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis de toi.

-Oh! Bien je vais aller les rejoindre dans ce cas, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Je partis vers l'extérieur, je marchai rapidement, pourtant j'anticipais ce moment, car même si j'allais retrouver celui qui était parti avec mon cœur, j'allais aussi revoir celui qui avait failli presque me tuer. Je ne savais pas trop si je lui en voulais vraiment. C'était difficile à dire, Jasper resterait sans doute toujours Jasper, un frère, un ami, quelqu'un qui peut nous comprendre, même si ce n'est pas sa faute…

Dans mon élan pour franchir les quelques mètres qui me séparaient des deux êtres extraordinaires, je trébuchai sur un petit caillou. Jasper était resté immobile, mais Edward lui était arrivé à mes côtés en moins de temps que cela en prend pour cligner des yeux. J'étais donc de nouveau dans ces bras, j'aurais voulu rester là, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne _devais_ pas. C'était trop difficile, je savais que Jasper percevrait la joie et l'amour qui me remplissait en cet instant, mais pourtant ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, j'aurais dû être en colère, mais j'en étais incapable. Puis Jasper, après un bref coup d'œil à Edward, s'en alla retrouver Alice à l'intérieur, nous laissant seuls. Je redoutais ce moment depuis qu'elle m'avait prévenu de son retour, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire, alors je fus soulagée lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche en premier :

-Bella, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule ainsi, mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était pour ton bien!

Je savais qu'il disait vrai, mais comment le croire? Il m'avait laissé une fois, allait-il recommencé encore? Plusieurs questions sans réponse rendaient mes pensées très confuses, mais je ne devais pas me laisser démoraliser par cette vague de pessimisme qui m'attaquait sans cesse depuis son départ.

-Je sais Edward, Alice m'a tout expliqué, ce n'est pas pour autant que ma douleur s'effacera, il est vrai que je ne t'en veux pas comme j'aurai dû, que je t'aime, mais tu as redonné de faux espoir à mon père et ma mère! Ils savent maintenant que je suis en vie, mais à quoi tu as pensé?

-À moi, comme toujours, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot qui ne te mérite pas!

Alors là! Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Il avait enfin avoué être un idiot! Bon il le faisait régulièrement, mais là pour une fois il avait raison! Il avait même dit avoir été égoïste, mais je me demande les vraies raisons qui l'ont poussé à dévoiler ma position sans pour autant donné la marque de la voiture ou même la direction que j'avais prise!

-Tu as raison, tu es un idiot, mais je ne crois pas non plus te mérité, alors viens rentrons, ils nous attendent

Nous nous dirigions à l'intérieur, silencieusement. Nous avions à la fois tout et rien à nous dire. Nous étions complets avec l'autre et tout deux nous étions conscients du manque que l'autre occasionnait lorsque l'un s'absentait. Lorsque nous franchisâmes le seuil du manoir, je sentis une tension énorme. Je ne savais pas comment Jasper faisait pour tenir debout avec une atmosphère aussi lourde autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que sans le vouloir il l'augmentait. Lorsqu'Edward le lui fit remarquer, il nous apaisa tous. Chacun se regardaient, mais aucun n'osait parler. J'aurai aimé pouvoir me réjouir de leur retour, mais je savais que Victoria serait ici éventuellement alors je n'y arrivais pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Rosalie est partie rejoindre Kate?

Aussitôt ma question me sembla sans intérêt, pourtant à voir leur figure, je devinais combien il leur sera dur de m'avouer la triste vérité. La tension remonta encore une fois d'un cran. Puis leurs regards allèrent d'Emmett à moi et vis versa. Je ne compris pas immédiatement, puis un éclair d'intelligence me traversa l'esprit.

-oh c'est vrai, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, alors à quoi bon se battre pour une simple humaine?

-Bella, ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous tous, c'est juste qu'…

-Qu'elle voit bien que je mets votre race en danger, oui je sais! Elle n'a peut-être pas tord après tout, on a tout de même failli me retrouver morte il y a peu de temps! Et pas seulement par la faute de Jasper, par la tienne aussi. J'ai failli m'enfermer dans mon camion, j'y ai pensé, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage. Alors idiote comme je suis, je suis venue habitée dans une maison que je croyais abandonnée… tu vois où j'ai eu tort? Moi oui, j'ai eu tort de crier lorsque James m'a mordu, au moins tu ne te serais pas rendu compte que je me transformais, alors je serais maintenant avec toi et ce pour l'Éternité, mais maintenant tu ne fais que m'empêcher de vouloir vivre mon bonheur! Je veux être avec toi et ce pour l'éternité Edward! Mais tu dis avoir peur pour mon âme! Moi je crois que tu me mens et que tu as seulement peur de ne pas être capable de t'arrêter vu que mon sang t'attires tant… tu veux que je te dise, je crois que tu n'es qu'un lâche voilà ce que tu es, tu fuis tout tes problèmes en me laissant planter là derrière comme si j'étais une moins que rien et tu voudrais que je te pardonne! Je suis peut-être stupide, mais je sais ce que je veux! Et ce que je veux c'est toi et l'éternité Edward, quand vas-tu enfin le comprendre?

J'étais essoufflée, ébahie aussi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais tout dit ça. À voir le visage des huit vampires qui me fixaient, je dirais qu'eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que j'éclate de cette façon. Alors que je sentais tout leur regards sur moi, plusieurs choses arrivèrent en simultanés. Tout d'abord je sentis mes joues s'empourprer, puis une vitre éclata, un morceau de celle-ci vint se planter dans mon artère fémorale, puis je perdis connaissance.

**Edward POV**

Elle avait crié, oubliant de respirer. Elle m'hurlait la douleur que je lui faisais vivre à chaque fois que je lui refusais sa transformation. Je savais que je méritais toutes ces insultes, pourtant elle restait polie, presqu'aimable. Sa douleur faisait tordre mon cœur mort. S'il avait pu continuer à battre, il se serait surement arrêter tant cela me faisait mal de la voir souffrir. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son long discours je ne ressentis que de la honte envers moi, si têtu de ne pas vouloir lui accorder le seul souhait qu'elle avait. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, une vitre éclata. Puis tout ce passa rapidement, je sentis l'odeur si alléchante du sang de Bella et celle-ci qui perdait connaissance. Je cessai de respirer, poussant tout les autres vampires à l'extérieur sauf Carlisle, il devait la soigner et plus vite que ça! Je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, même sans respirer, ma soif allait s'amplifier.

-Carlisle dépêche-toi!

-Je fais ce que je peux pour stopper l'hémorragie, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je vais la maintenir en vie, mais elle sera dans le coma, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et même si on lui en redonne, cela ne sera pas suffisant. Tu as un choix à faire Edward, tu peux prendre quelques heures, elle sera toujours en vie, mais pas pour une éternité.

L'hémorragie s'arrêta, puis on la brancha sur respirateur. Je sortis pour aller chasser et réfléchir. Je devais prendre la bonne décision.

**Bon voilà, il est déjà plus long que le dernier, je sais je suis cruelle de vous couper là, mais j'aime bien vous torturez l'esprit! Bon alors un petit commentaire s.v.p.? **


	9. le choix et le pouvoir de Laurent

**Bon, voici le chapitre 9. Je m'excuse à l'avance, car je me dois de modifier la fin de mon chapitre 8 car je me suis rendue compte de certains détails qui ne fonctionnaient pas. Alors voici la fin originale du chapitre 8 puis ensuite nous reverrons la scène mais modifier pour que cela concorde! Une fois de plus je m'excuse! Je tiens aussi à signaler que mon fort n'est pas l'action contrairement aux sentiments, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans quelques instants…**

-Je vais la maintenir en vie, mais elle sera dans le coma, elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et même si on lui en redonne, cela ne sera pas suffisant. Tu as un choix à faire Edward, tu peux prendre quelques heures, elle sera toujours en vie, mais pas pour une éternité.

L'hémorragie s'arrêta, puis on la brancha sur respirateur. Je sortis pour aller chasser et réfléchir. Je devais prendre la bonne décision.

***********

**(La fin aurait plutôt dû être)**

-Je vais arrêter l'hémorragie, mais je ne pourrais la maintenir en vie bien longtemps, tu as un choix à faire et tu dois le faire maintenant! Nous ne pouvons plus suppléer à ses besoins de sang, elle en a trop perdue! Fais ta décision mon fils, soit elle meurt, soit elle vit.

Mon regard se perdit et le temps s'arrêta autour de moi lorsque je compris ce que Carlisle me demandait de faire. Soit je décidais d'offrir à Bella ce qu'elle désirait et que pendant 3 jours je la faisais souffrir plus que tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, soit je la laissais mourir et emporté avec elle ma raison de vivre. Mes sentiments étaient partagés. Je ne savais pas si une fois de plus je devais être égoïste ou rationnel. Ma tête me disait de la laisser s'éteindre alors que mon cœur me hurlait son désir de la voir à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Elle voulait l'éternité depuis longtemps déjà, mais je la lui refusais toujours car son âme allait s'éteindre avec le dernier battement de son cœur.

Je devais faire un choix et vite, pourtant ni ma tête ni mon cœur ne voulait céder. Tout deux voulait avoir raison et je me tordais de douleur, cherchant à trouver la meilleure solution. Les pours et les contres ne pouvaient pas m'aider dans cette prise de décision. Seulement mes sentiments contraires pouvaient m'éclairer. Mais comment choisir entre l'amour et la peur? Un choix simple vous me direz, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui comme moi se refuse de blesser encore la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. N'avait-elle donc pas suffisamment souffert dans sa vie? Tous les malheurs du monde ne lui étaient pas déjà tombés sur la tête lorsqu'elle m'avait vu pour la première fois? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste avec Isabelle Swan, la seule femme qui a pu attendrir mon cœur depuis 100 ans? C'est alors que je contemplai mes frères et sœurs se battre et que je compris la voie à suivre.

Je pris une profonde inspiration puis je mordis Bella. J'allai lui donnerais ce qu'elle me demandait depuis longtemps j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés comme elle avait besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Puis après un rude combat, je laissai Carlisle l'emmené au loin et je bloquai les coups de Victoria. Je lui barrai le chemin, elle ne tuerait pas celle que j'aimais.

Ce fut un dur combat, car même si je pouvais lire ce qu'elle pensait, j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer sur ses faits et gestes. Tout mon être criait pour que je rejoigne ma tendre et douce, je devais y aller, mais je devais la protéger pendant ces quelques heures de vulnérabilité. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Alice et Jasper se battre contre Irina, Eléazar et Carmen eux contraient Laurent du mieux qu'il pouvait. Esmée était en train d'écraser Tanya, je ne voyais Emmett nulle part. Quand il réapparut dans mon champ de vision, il venait m'aider. Nous nous dépêchâmes d'en finir avec la rousse, le feu brûlait vif à l'extérieur de la maison, c'est ce qu'Emmett était parti faire peu avant. Puis nous allâmes rejoindre les autres. Alice me lança la tête de Laurent qui finit rapidement dans le feu. Les deux sœurs du clan Denali à ce moment cessèrent toutes activités à ce moment précis.

Elles avaient le regard perdu. Longtemps nous nous sommes regardés, puis comme les hostilités semblaient s'être arrêtées, je partis rejoindre mon cœur.

**Tanya POV**

Ma tête, pourquoi j'avais si mal? J'étais endolorie de partout. Je regardai autour de moi, je pris un certain temps avant de comprendre que j'étais chez les Cullen. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me battais contre Esmée? Je n'avais plus aucun souvenir, la seule chose que je me souvienne, c'est d'être allée à la chasse avec Irina, Laurent et son amie la rousse puis plus rien. Cela faisait quelques minutes que nous nous regardions tous comme des imbéciles, alors je tentai de prendre la parole.

-Pourquoi nous battons-nous chers cousins et cousines?

Ils me regardent tous l'air septique, comme si on leur avait dit que les vampires n'existaient pas alors qu'ils en étaient, bref ils semblaient convaincus que je connaissais la réponse. Ce fut Esmée qui me répondit, presque soulagée :

-Tu ne te souviens de rien Tanya?

-Non, mon dernier souvenir remonte à… en fait je ne sais pas quand, quelle date sommes-nous?

-Le 6 octobre, me répondit Jasper.

-Alors ça fait trois semaines que j'ai tout oublié. Je crois que quelqu'un s'est emparé de mon cerveau et a fait de moi une arme de combat. Mais comment cela serait-il possible?

**Irina POV**

Tout ce que ma sœur disait, je le vivais. Je n'avais aucun souvenir depuis le moment où nous avions rejoins Victoria pour une partie de chasse. Laurent m'avait parlé qu'il possédait un pouvoir spécial, mais il ne m'en avait jamais dit plus, prétextant qu'il m'avouerait tout en temps et lieu, c'est lorsque ce souvenir me revins en tête que je compris ce qui pouvait s'être passé.

-Je crois que j'ai saisi, mais avant d'élaboré ma théorie, pouvez-vous me dire quand exactement nous avons cessé de réagir?

-Dès que l'on a brûlé la tête de Laurent, l'homme qui t'accompagnait. C'est à ce moment que vous vous êtes immobilisez, puis plus rien. Des vraies statue de marbre, rigola Emmett.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais, ça devait être ce dont il ne voulait pas me parler…

-Tu pourrais être plus clair, me demanda ma sœur?

-Laurent m'avait un jour avoué qu'il avait un pouvoir, mais avait catégoriquement refusé de m'en parlé. Aujourd'hui je comprends que son pouvoir est de manipuler les gens comme il le souhaitait. En le tuant, nos cousins on réduit à néant l'emprise de son pouvoir sur nous.

-Oui, cela pourrait faire du sens, s'exprima Carlisle qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-Où est Edward?

-Avec Bella, il surveille sa transformation. Elle a reçu de la vitre lorsque vous êtes entré par la fenêtre. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il devait choisir entre lui offrir ce qu'elle désirait et lui permettre de vivre ou la laissé mourir. Il a fini par laisser son cœur dirigé ses émotions.

Je remarquai le visage de Tanya s'assombrir. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'une fois que Bella serait morte il finirait par venir vers elle. Maintenant elle voyait ses efforts réduit en poussière, Bella allait vivre pour l'éternité au côté de celui que ma sœur aimait. Quelle tristesse! Le destin n'est que rarement de notre côté, mais elle devrait pourtant comprendre, un jour elle trouvera certainement quelqu'un de bien mieux pour elle.

C'est à cet pensé que ma peine m'envahit. Jasper avait dû contrôler jusque là nos émotions, essayant de calmer nos angoisses et notre violence, maintenant qu'il nous avait relâché, je me rendis compte de ce que cette perte signifiait. Je venais de perdre le seul vampire avec qui j'avais partagé ma vie jusque-là. Mon amour, il était vite devenu ma moitié lorsqu'il était venu nous rejoindre à Denali. J'allai devoir vivre sans lui, même s'il ne m'avait aimé que pour me manipuler, je le regretterai. Il était mon âme sœur si je pouvais m'exprimer ainsi et j'allais devoir passer à autre chose, chose que me semblait maintenant impossible après avoir tout vécu avec lui! Je me retirai de la pièce, exprimant mon désir d'être seule quelques temps; j'avais besoin d'être seule et de voir les options qui s'offrait désormais à moi. Après avoir perdu ma mère, je perdais ma moitié et Dieu seul sait combien cela est dur pour un vampire de perdre l'être aimé. Pour nous aimé c'est à la vie à la mort. Mais à cet instant, alors que mon compagnon de vie des huit derniers mois était décédé, je n'avais pas envie de mourir, seulement j'avais envie d'être seule. Voilà qui était étrange pour un vampire!

**Edward POV**

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que des changements s'opèrent en Bella. C'est si long que j'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle ne veut pas se réveiller. Elle a été muette durant ce long moment; n'exprimant ni douleur ni satisfaction. À un certain moment Carlisle et moi avons même douté d'avoir injecté assez de venin en elle. Pourtant son cœur continuait de battre. Mais je savais que bientôt tout cela serait fini. Il restait exactement 38 minutes 43 secondes. Cela faisait plus ou moins 2710 battements de cœur, si ce dernier gardait sa cadence actuelle de 70 battements minute. J'étais heureux de voir tout les changements externes qui s'étaient produit dans les derniers jours, mais je me demandais ce que serait ma nouvelle Bella. Aurait-elle un pouvoir quelconque, ou sera-t-elle aussi maladroite qu'avant? J'en doute, car un vampire maladroit ça n'a jamais existé mais bon. Soudain une tornade noire m'arracha à mon poste auprès de Bella.

-Allez, oust! J'ai besoin d'intimité pour la préparer à son éveil. Ne reviens pas avant qu'elle soit à deux minutes d'ouvrir l'œil! Et pas une seconde avant, ou bien je te claque la porte au nez juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Eh! Oui, Alice allait déjà prendre un malin plaisir à martyrisé ma Bella alors qu'elle n'était même pas consciente de l'extérieur. Bref je descendis les escaliers, regardant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Mes frères et Rosalie parlant avec nos cousins de Denali. Esmée et Carlisle étaient sortis pour aller chasser et être prêt pour le retour de ma bien-aimée. Je m'assis près de Jasper, à l'opposé de Rose. Je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir abandonné Bella dans un moment comme celui-ci. Ce fut les 36 minutes et 43 secondes les plus longues de ma vie. Lorsque le temps fut écoulé, je retournai au chevet de ma douce, suivit de ma famille et de mes amis, même Rose avait osé suivre. Puis doucement Bella repris conscience. Plus que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux. Voilà c'était fait, elle rouvrit tranquillement les yeux un après l'autre.

**Cruelle, oui j'aime être cruelle envers vous chers lecteurs. Mais dites-vous que vous aurez droit à un autre chapitre très bientôt. Je dois avouer que j'avais plutôt vu une fin de fiction ici, mais je vais peut-être plus tôt la continuer, ou simplement en faire une séquence sous un autre nom. Dites-moi ce que vous préférez s.v.p. je verrai ce que je décide par la suite. A+**


	10. le réveil brutal

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce que je voulais faire au réveil de Bella, vous allez voir, moi je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.**

**Bella POV**

J'avais vécu pendant trois jours un enfer que personne n'aurait droit de vivre en tant normal. Je ne me rappelais pas de beaucoup de chose des derniers événements de ma vie. Je tentais pourtant de recouvrer un maximum de souvenir avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis je fus assaillie de quelques images et bruits. Une vitre qui éclate, du sang qui s'échappe de ma jambe et juste avant de sombrer, un visage parfait avec une chevelure blonde, j'avais pu reconnaître la femme de mon rêve, puis la douleur avait commencé quelques minutes après.

Je savais que j'allais ouvrir les yeux très bientôt, j'avais commencé à entendre des bruits autour de moi que je n'avais jusque là jamais perçu. Il y eut une certaine agitation autour de moi. Puis une voix qui malgré sa nouvelle perfection me fit sourire.

-Alice! Ouvre cette porte il ne reste qu'une minute et cinquante neuf secondes! Allez, tu m'avais promis et en plus je suis en retard!

-C'est bon, j'arrive!

Des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre et quelqu'un qui me prend la main. Les sensations que je percevais étaient très intense comparé à ma vie précédente. Je calculai le temps qu'il me restait en fonction de ce que je venais d'entendre de la voix mélodieuse et parfaite de mon cœur. Je tentai le destin et j'essayai de les garder fermer un peu plus longtemps, mais rien à faire, j'étais trop enjoué de revoir celui que j'aimais tant. J'ouvris les yeux doucement, percevant les couleurs de la lumière, je voyais la poussière virevoltée autour de moi, je voyais des détails si impressionnant. Puis enfin je regardai l'homme qui m'avait sauvé, celui qui avait permit que je vive! Je me relevai doucement, j'avais la gorge qui me brûlait, mais j'étais trop impatiente de voir ce nouveau monde pour moi pour m'inquiéter d'une gorge. Je regardai tour à tour les vampires dans la pièce.

Edward en premier lieu fut celui que j'observai le plus longtemps, puis mon regard se posa sur ma meilleure amie Alice. Jasper était à ses côtés comme tout bon mari se devait d'être présent. Emmett me regardait avec un sourire énorme, puis Rosalie m'observait, je savais pourtant qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de mon nouveau statut. Je vis enfin mon père et ma mère; Carlisle et Esmée, ils semblaient heureux que je sois enfin parmi eux. Puis mon regard croisa celui de deux vampires que je ne connaissais pas. Pourtant, je me mis immédiatement en position de défense lorsque je vis la blonde qui ressemblait à l'être qui tenait la main d'Edward dans mon rêve, elle ressemblait aussi à celle que j'avais aperçue juste avant de sombrer. Je bondis sur elle avant même d'avoir pensé à attaquer. Mais dans ma course je fus stopper par les bras fort de mon frère; Emmett. Devant moi je vis qu'Edward protégeait cette femme parfaite. Ils devaient y avoir eu quelques choses entre eux pour qu'ils défendent une femme qui avait essayé de me tuer. Voilà! Mon rêve n'était pas ce que je croyais qu'il avait été! Il n'était pas là pour me faire part de mes craintes, comme je l'avais pensé, bien au contraire, il était la pour me faire comprendre qu'Edward aimait cette femme et qu'il avait eu une aventure avec elle! Il n'en fallut pas moins pour que je me libère des bras d'Emmett que je me jette par la fenêtre.

J'atterris mystérieusement sur mes jambes, sans aucune douleur. Au moins, je vivrais une éternité sans être maladroite c'était déjà ça. Je courus le plus vite que je pouvais. Je devais partir, le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il en aimait une autre m'était impossible. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. Puis je compris, c'était surement Tanya. Il devait m'avoir quitté pour elle, Jasper n'a en fait été qu'une simple excuse pour enfin pouvoir aller vivre son amour à Denali. Quelle cruauté! Je redoublai d'effort pour courir, j'allai de plus en plus vite. Tout autour de moi paraissait être au ralenti. Puis une odeur mi-sucrée mi-fade vint chatouiller mes narines. Je laissai mes sens me guidé et je bondis tête baissé dans le troupeau de cerf qu'il y avait droit devant moi. Je dus en attaquer cinq avant que ma gorge cesse de me brûler. J'étais donc attirer par l'odeur de sang animal, c'était déjà ça.

J'allai reprendre ma course lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas aux alentours. Je me mis sur mes gardes lorsque je vis Emmett et Jasper venir me rejoindre. Ils me regardaient curieusement. Comme si j'étais dangereuse, en fait je l'étais. J'étais un vampire nouveau-né, j'étais forte et rapide. Je ne voulais pas de leur présence ici, je voulais avoir la paix. Je voulais digérer la trahison que je venais de subir. Edward n'était qu'un salaud. Il m'avait trompé et il m'avait menti encore une fois. Il avait entraîné sa famille en entier à me mentir, à me cacher la triste vérité. Je ne pouvais plus leur faire confiance. Je partis une nouvelle fois à courir, mais cette fois on ne m'en laissa pas la chance, on me sauta dessus et je m'effondrai sous le poids.

-Emmett! Dégage, laisse-moi partir!

-Mais pourquoi t'es-tu enfui?

-Il me semble que c'est évident, s'il la protège c'est qu'elle est spéciale à ses yeux. Il s'est mis au travers de mon chemin, elle a tenté de me tuer! Il doit l'aimer énormément pour vouloir la défendre d'une bonne à rien comme moi non?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Ne joue pas l'innocent Jasper! Tu dois sentir mieux que quiconque l'amour qu'ils se vouent l'un à l'autre, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il m'a sauvé!

Sur ce et je ne sais pas comment, Emmett et Jasper furent projeté à une dizaine de mètre de moi. Je pus me relever et partir à courir. Lorsqu'enfin je me calmai, je m'assis dans une grotte et je me repassai les premières heures de ma vie vampirique en boucle, cherchant la clé de ce que j'aurai manqué. Jasper et Emmett avait été terriblement surpris de ce que je croyais vis-à-vis d'Edward, et si je me trompais? Si ma perspicacité s'était révélée nulle aujourd'hui? Et comment Jasper et Emmett avaient-ils été projeté aussi loin de moi? À bien y penser, tous les arbres qui se trouvaient dans le même rayon avaient eux aussi été déraciné… Mais bon sang, que se passait-il donc autour de moi aujourd'hui?

Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, laissant mes pensées dérivées jusqu'à ce que je sente deux présence autour de moi; c'elle d'Alice et d'Esmée. Elles approchaient à pas de loups, à une vitesse humaine, surement de peur que je les repousse. Mais je n'avais pas envie de les voir partir, j'avais besoin de parler, j'avais besoin que l'on me rassure. Je les invitai donc à me rejoindre lorsque je les eus dans mon champ de vision. On parla de tout sauf du sujet chaud pendant une bonne heure, puis n'y tenant plus je décidai de les confronter.

-Pourquoi m'avoir menti? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'Edward en aimait une autre?

-Mais nous ne t'avons pas menti Bella, il n'aime pas Tanya!

-Arrêtez! Il vaut mieux me dire la vérité maintenant, il n'a pas essayé de m'arrêter, il a préféré la défendre elle!

-Tout simplement parce qu'il n'est pas suffisamment fort pour t'arrêter, mais il savait que tu ne l'attaquerais pas lui.

C'en était trop! Je ne pouvais supporter plus de mensonge, je croyais qu'elles étaient mes amies, ma sœur et ma mère, mais non, elle continuait de me mentir malgré tout. Mon humeur n'était pas très stable en ce moment, peut-être à cause de mon statut de nouveau-né, ou simplement parce que la question était Edward m'aime-t-il vraiment? Mais tout ce que je remarquai, c'était que j'étais de nouveau en colère. Plus elles tentaient de me rassurer et pire c'était.

-Voyons Bella, tu crois vraiment qu'Edward t'aurait transformé s'il ne t'aimait pas vraiment?

Ce fut le commentaire le plus véridique mais aussi le plus frustrant, à ce moment je sentis une aura invisible se détacher de moi. Je sentis des vibrations la percuter, puis je vis Esmée et Alice s'enfoncer dans le rocher de la grotte où nous nous trouvions, mais peu m'importait, j'étais en colère. Ensuite je fermai les yeux car des éclats de pierres arrivait de partout, lorsque je les rouvris, la grotte n'existait plus. Je cherchais ce qui avait pu se passer, mais je ne trouvais rien, puis je sentis quelque chose se percuter contre moi, je regardai, rien. Puis je vis Alice debout à 5 mètres de moi, elle restait en place, tâtonnant le vide, pourtant chaque fois qu'elle bougeait les mains je ressentais une pression, comme si on me touchait.

-Bella, tu as un pouvoir!

-Quoi?

Aussitôt qu'elle m'eut dit cela, ma colère retomba et je sentis un pincement autour de moi, comme si un élastique se refermait sur moi.

-Tu as un pouvoir, vient rentrons à la maison nous allons en discuter avec Carlisle.

-Je… non Alice, je ne rentrai pas à la maison si elle y ait, je ne saurais pas me contrôler. Mes émotions sont trop flexibles pour cela.

-Mais Bella, Edward dois surement s'inquiéter.

**Edward POV**

Bella, _ma Bella_, où es-tu? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui? Jasper et Emmett ont essayé de te ramener, mais tu les as rejeter. Ils semblaient abasourdis lorsqu'ils sont revenus, ne sachant pas comment tu avais fait pour les repousser. Puis Alice et Esmée sont allées à toi, mais je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elles. Que fais-tu mon amour? Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir protégé Tanya et crois moi je ferais tout pour recommencer ces quarante-cinq premières secondes de ta nouvelle vie, mais je ne peux rien contre toi… tu es si forte. Comment t'expliquer cela alors que tu reste introuvable. Si seulement je pouvais lire ton esprit comme je lis celui des autres, cela aurait pu éviter tant de chose… j'aurais pu tout t'expliquer avant même que tu ne songe à attaquer. Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui à chaque fois qu'il tente de faire quelque chose de bien se met encore plus dans le pétrin, Bella pardonne moi… reviens-moi je vais devenir fou sinon!

**Bon finalement la fin est plutôt moche, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur le prochain chapitre, svp mettez des reviews, car je commence à décourager et ce n'est pas le moment. Encore une fois désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps, mais avec les stages en psychiatrie c'est pas super facile de trouver du temps pour écrire… par contre ce stage m'a donné une idée pour un OS… verra bien si ça donne quelque chose.**


	11. Le pouvoir

**Voici le chapitre 11, pour vous mettre en contexte, c'est du POV d'Edward lorsque Bella se réveille. Donc c'est un petit retour en arrière, car je crois et ****misiri-addict** **me l'a fait remarquée aussi, c'est important de voir comment notre petit Edward réagit à sa nouvelle Bella. Aussi je tiens à remercier Aruka01 pour son autorisation à utiliser une idée, je me suis inspirée d'un petit quelque chose dans sa fic vous découvrirez quoi très bientôt si vous lisez sa fic. Sa fic c'est **_**Je te tuerais de mes propre mains **_** le lien : ****.net/s/4879459/1/****bonne lecture! Sur ce je vous laisse à ma suite!**

**Edward POV**

-Alice! Ouvre cette porte il ne reste qu'une minute et cinquante neuf secondes! Allez, tu m'avais promis et en plus je suis en retard!

-C'est bon, j'arrive!

Alice vint nous ouvrir la porte, même si j'aurais désiré être seul avec ma dulcinée lors de son réveil, il m'avait été impossible d'ignorer leur requête constante de vouloir être là lorsque je redécouvrirais l'amour de ma vie. Ils étaient tous aussi exciter que moi, pauvre Jasper lui qui ressentait tout… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais Tanya avait insisté pour rester ici elle aussi et assister au réveil de celle qui désormais serait à mes côtés, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée, mais bon je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher.

Je me demandais sans arrêt si elle serait heureuse à son réveil. Je tentais de voir quelle serait sa première réaction lorsqu'elle se verrait pour la première fois son reflet dans un miroir, lorsqu'elle verrait que ses sens ont été décuplés. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté car ces deux minutes d'attentes furent encore plus longue que les 71 dernières heures et ces 48 dernières minutes… je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. La beauté que dis-je, la splendeur de ma Bella était encore plus accentuée que lorsqu'elle était humaine. Je savais qu'elle changerait, mais pour moi elle était déjà parfaite alors maintenant, il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire; même la comparée à une déesse était une insulte comparée à ce que je voyais d'elle maintenant!

Voilà, le réveil de Bella commence, elle ouvre doucement ses magnifique paupières, une après l'autre. Elle semble appréciez ses nouveau sens. Elle nous contemple un à un, prenant tout son temps pour nous voir ce qu'elle avait vu avec des simple yeux d'humaine jusqu'à maintenant. C'est alors qu'Alice à une vision. Je me précipite vers Tanya, je dois la protéger à défaut de ne pas pouvoir retenir Bella, elle sera trop forte pour moi. Je fais rapidement signe à Emmett de la retenir alors qu'elle allait attaquer. Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis réussit à se libérer des bras de mon puissant frère. Je redoute ce qu'elle pourrait faire, mais voilà qu'elle se dirige vers la fenêtre et qu'elle y saute. Au moins la maladresse l'aura quitté pour son éternité… dommage, j'aimais bien ce trait chez elle.

Je voulus me précipiter à sa suite, mais Alice et Jasper m'en dissuadèrent, à la place ce fut mes deux frères qui la suivirent. Ils me laissaient là à tenter de découvrir pourquoi Bella avait sauté par la fenêtre… est-ce qu'elle regrettait les souffrances de sa transformation? Pourquoi avoir tenté de sauté sur Tanya? Que s'était-il passé? Tant de question sans réponse. Le silence planait autour de moi, que seules nos respirations habituelles venaient troubler. Personne n'osait parler, c'était troublant. Bien sûr j'entendais leurs hypothèses, mais aucune n'avait vraiment de bon sens. De la méchanceté (Rosalie) à l'amour d'une mère en passant par celle de ces frère et sœurs, rien ne pouvait aider. Puis soudain Alice s'exclama!

-Je crois que j'ai une idée du pourquoi!

-Quoi, avons-nous tous demandé en même temps?

-Lorsque j'ai rejoint Bella ici, pour mettre ton plan à exécution, elle m'a parlé du fameux cauchemar que tu avais entendu.

-Où est le rapport, demandais-je?

-Laisse-moi finir et tu le sauras! Bien, elle nous avait vu avec Tanya, elle était blessé de la proximité de Tanya et toi dans son rêve; vous vous teniez la main, elle croyait que tu aimais cette fille et que tu l'avais quitté pour elle. Je crois qu'en la défendant de Bella, tu n'as fais que renforcir cette hypothèse.

-Mais c'est faux! C'est elle que j'aime, je n'ai jamais aimé personnes d'autre qu'elle! Comment peut-elle croire quelques choses de semblable?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car Jasper et Emmett rentrèrent au manoir, les mains vides. Ils étaient revenus sans Bella. Je sondais leurs esprits, ne croyant pas ce que je venais de voir. Apparemment Alice avait raison, ma douce pensait que je ne l'aimais pas. Je devais aller la voir, je devais trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre. Avant même que je ne fasse un mouvement vers la porte, Alice m'intercepta une nouvelle fois. Elle croyait qu'elle et Esmée aurait de meilleures chances de me _la_ ramener. Je ne pouvais pas accepter une nouvelle fois, mais tout le monde se mit de la partie… je cédai une fois encore. Cela devenait une mauvaise habitude de céder à tout le monde, mais je ne faisais que souhaiter le bonheur de ma Bella et en ce moment elle n'était pas heureuse d'être avec moi. Peu de temps après que ma sœur et ma mère eurent quitté la maison, Tanya quitta les lieux. Elle se sentait de trop, elle savait que nous vivions cela par sa faute et ne voulait pas me blesser encore plus en restant dans ces lieux.

Je repensais sans cesse à ce que mes frères avaient pensé en arrivant, lorsqu'un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque là me revint à l'esprit. Comment les garçons avaient-ils pu être projetés dans les airs et dans un rayon de 5 mètres de Bella, tout les arbres avaient eux aussi été supprimés. Comment était-ce possible? Comment cela s'était-il produit? Était-ce Bella qui avait fait cela?

-Carlisle! Je crois que Bella a aussi un pouvoir!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour un humain pour cligner les yeux, Carlisle était devant moi et je voulais savoir ce à quoi je pensais. Mais comme j'allais débuter mes explications, je vis la chose la plus merveilleuse se produire, j'en étais réellement heureux, Bella franchissait le seuil de ma porte.

-Oh! Bella, je suis si désolé de ce que tu as pu endurer! Jamais, mais ô grand jamais je n'oserais penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi! On pourrait me torturer des milliers d'années que je ne céderais pas à tout l'amour que je te voue!

-Je sais, Alice m'a tout expliquée… tu peux d'ailleurs lui dire merci pour son don, sans elle je ne serais probablement pas rentrée. Je n'aurai probablement pas été en mesure de me contrôler face à cette Tanya…

J'allais lui poser une question lorsqu'Alice me devança :

-Moi à ta place je ne la provoquerais pas, du moins pas maintenant…

Ma famille et moi la regardions, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Elle bloquait une fois de plus ses pensées afin de conserver l'effet de surprise.

-Explique leur Bella.

-Je… enfin, Alice croit que j'ai un don…

-Lequel?

**Bella POV**

(Retour à la clairière)

-Bella, tu as un pouvoir!

-Quoi?

Aussitôt qu'elle m'eut dit cela, ma colère retomba et je sentis un pincement autour de moi, comme si un élastique se refermait sur moi.

-Tu as un pouvoir, vient rentrons à la maison nous allons en discuter avec Carlisle.

-Je… non Alice, je ne rentrai pas à la maison si elle y ait, je ne saurais pas me contrôler. Mes émotions sont trop flexibles pour cela.

-Mais Bella, Edward dois surement s'inquiéter.

-Je ne veux pas, ne _peux_ pas la voir, je crois et si tu répètes cela à qui que ce soit je te jure de te tuer, je suis jalouse, répondis-je timidement dans un murmure si faible que même un vampire dû tendre l'oreille pour me comprendre.

-Oh! Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible de toi Bella…

-Il faut prendre en compte que j'ai failli le perdre pour de bon il y a moins de trois semaines… je crois que mon rêve n'a tout simplement pas aidé…

-Oui, je com…

-Alice?

Je compris lorsqu'elle ne me répondit pas qu'elle avait une vision, moins d'une seconde plus tard elle me regarda souriante.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Esmée qui s'était faite plutôt discrète jusque là?

-Tanya va partir du manoir dans moins de dix minutes, alors nous pouvons rentrer à la maison sans rien craindre! Edward sera si heureux de te revoir…

-Je… D'accord, allons-y.

Naturellement j'avais hâte de revoir Edward, il m'avait énormément manqué ces derniers temps, mais j'hésitais car j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, et si mon pouvoir prenait le dessus et qu'Edward ne puisse tout simplement plus m'approcher? Comment ferais-je pour le regarder encore en face après ce qui vient de se passer? M'aimait-il toujours autant? Avait-il comprit que j'étais jalouse? Voudrait-il toujours de moi malgré cela? Je réfléchissais à toutes ses questions sans même regarder là où j'allais. Puis rapidement, à la fois trop vite et trop lent à mon goût, nous arrivâmes devant notre demeure.

J'hésitais quelques secondes, puis je me dirigeais vers le porche de la maison. Je le franchis et c'est alors que tous mes doutes s'estompèrent, Edward était là, heureux de me voir franchir le seuil de la maison.

-Oh! Bella, je suis si désolé de ce que tu as pu endurer! Jamais, mais ô grand jamais je n'oserais penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi! On pourrait me torturer des milliers d'années que je ne céderais pas à tout l'amour que je te voue!

-Je sais, Alice m'a tout expliquée… tu peux d'ailleurs lui dire merci pour son don, sans elle je ne serais probablement pas rentrée. Je n'aurai probablement pas été en mesure de me contrôler face à cette Tanya…

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avait-il compris de quoi il retournait?

-Moi à ta place je ne la provoquerais pas, du moins pas maintenant, entendis-je Alice lui dire.

Ma famille me regardait, cherchant à comprendre sans doute pourquoi elle les mettait en garde contre ma colère…

-Explique leur Bella.

-Je… enfin, Alice croit que j'ai un don…

-Lequel, demanda Carlisle?

-Je n'en suis pas sure, mais je crois que Bella est un bouclier…

**Voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre. Merci encore pour vos encouragement, je vous promets plus d'explication sur le pouvoir de Bella au prochain chapitre, en fait la suite de la phrase d'Alice est déjà écrite ^^ a+**

**P.S. Sherley, j'aurais bien aimé t'aviser de la sortie de ce chapitre, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ton e-mail et je ne peux pas te répondre car tu as laissé une reviews anonyme… alors désolé…**


	12. Hein?

**Voila mon chapitre 12 pour les intéressés… aussi pour ceux qui veulent relire le chapitre 3 j'y ai ajouté une petite modification, le passage est en gras souligné… et j'ai réglé le chapitre 1 pour la partie de l'intro qui était de ma note d'auteure… a+**

**-Je n'en suis pas sure, mais je crois que Bella est un bouclier, mais pas un simple bouclier, elle bloque tout ce qui est psychique comme Jane et Edward, mais elle a aussi une capacité à extériorisé son bouclier le faisant ainsi devenir physique, elle m'a repoussé ainsi qu'Esmée et a détruit une grotte de cette façon. Elle m'a même empêché de revenir à elle.**

Je tombai devant la nouvelle. Moi, avoir un pouvoir qui de plus est semblait vraiment très bien pour empêcher ma famille de se faire blesser! Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je pourrais bloquer tout ce qui essaie de me blesser… mais comment cela était-il possible?

**-Elle nous a aussi propulsés ainsi que tous les arbres dans un rayon de 5 mètres lorsque nous sommes allés la chercher**, dis alors Emmett.

Mais comment j'aurais pu faire ça? Je sais que j'ai une force physique parce que je suis un nouveau-né, mais de là à tout faire éclater sans avoir touché à quoi que ce soit…je regardais autour de moi, je n'étais pas la seule qui semblait stupéfaite, cela me rassura quelque peu. Je me dirigeais vers le salon, j'avais besoin de m'assoir. Je sentis Edward se joindre à moi sur le divan blanc. N'y tenant plus je me blottis dans son épaule. Il me serra contre lui.

**-Intéressant. Je crois avoir une hypothèse sur le comment du pourquoi Bella. Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de le savoir, mais pour tout éclaircir, j'aurai besoin que tu répondes à certaines de mes questions, **demanda alors Carlisle.

Je relevai la tête vers lui, je ne répondis pas tout de suite, j'avais peur des questions qu'il voulait me poser. Je regardai Edward, il sembla m'encourager du regard alors j'acquiesçais.

**-Tout d'abord, si je me souviens bien lorsque tu étais humaine, Edward n'était pas capable de lire tes pensées. Mais si me souviens bien, tu nous as déjà fait part que tu avais de la facilité à enfouir les épreuves douloureuses que tu traversais, n'est-ce pas?**

Je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir, mais c'était vrai. Ni Edward, ni Jane n'avait réussi à m'atteindre du temps où j'étais humaine. Puis chaque fois que je vivais quelque chose qui aurait pu être douloureux, en fait qui aurait dû être douloureux, je réussissais à l'oublier, à l'enfouir au plus profond de mon être.

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais quel est le rapport?**

**-C'est peut-être saugrenue comme idée, mais dans quel état étais-tu lorsque ces deux ''incidents'' sont survenus aujourd'hui?**

**-Je dirais que j'étais à la fois en colère qu'on m'est menti, mais j'avais aussi peur de m'être trompée…**

**-Bien, je crois que je viens de trouver le moteur déclenchant.**

**-Carlisle! Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu penses?**

**-Oui, je crois que Bella peux repousser ce qui lui fait peur ou ce qui la met hors de ses gonds… je crois que c'est grâce à ça que lorsqu'elle était humaine elle oubliait tout.**

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de moi. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. C'était pourtant si évident, mais allais-je être condamnée à être régie par mes émotions jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Je sentais de nouveau la peur s'installée en moi. Au même moment, l'aura refit surface et commença à s'éloigner de moi. En moins de deux secondes je sentis une pression contre moi, puis je vis qu'Edward me regardait d'une drôle de façon en s'éloignant de moi. La peur grandit en moi, pourquoi partait-il?

**-Jasper! Calme-la! Elle a peur! Elle se fait peur! Bella, Bella écoutes moi, n'aie pas peur nous allons t'aider! **

Je regardais mon adonis, mais lui et sa famille s'éloignait toujours de moi. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes émotions, c'étais trop difficile.

**-Je…Je ne comprends pas, je n'arrive pas à la calmer!**

**-Quoi?** S'exclamèrent les six autres membres de ma fa… de la famille Cullen.

**-Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre, elle bloque mon pouvoir.**

**-Alice?**

**-Je n'ai aucune vision d'elle non plus…**

Mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi je semble ne pas exister tout d'un coup? La panique continua de grandir en moi, et j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… j'aurais tellement voulu qu'Edward me prenne dans ces bras, qu'il me rassure. Je repensais au nuit où il était à mes côté alors que la peur m'assaillait. Je retournais dans mes souvenirs pour le voir dans chaque détails, je détaillais son corps, sa froideur, toutes les perceptions que j'avais eu durant ces nuit. Puis soudain je sentis quelqu'un traverser la barrière. Je relevais la tête; c'était Edward. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que moi.

**-Comment as-tu réussis? **Demandais-je.

**-Je ne sais pas, je restais simplement le plus près de toi que je le pouvais quand je me suis sentis absorber par celle-ci.**

Je me dirigeais vers lui, il me serra. Il comprenait que j'avais besoin de lui pour me calmer. Puis tout d'un coup je sentis les bras de tous mes frères et sœurs ainsi que de mes parents autour de moi. Mais pas physiquement, ils me serraient au travers mon stupide don, il voulait m'apaiser. Doucement ma panique se transforma en peur, puis en crainte pour finir elle s'estompa. À chaque étape, j'avais senti mes proches se rapprocher de moi, au final, je ressentis comme dans la clairière un serrement, comme un élastique qui s'était refermé sur moi.

Je repensais à ce qui venait d'arriver depuis cinq bonnes minutes, comment Edward avait-il pu s'approcher de moi? Est-ce que mon bouclier faiblissait après un certain moment? Non, surement pas puisque les autres n'avaient pas pu venir me rejoindre. Alors comment? Je tentais de trouver l'élément déclencheur. Jasper exerçait son emprise sur moi pour être sûre que je ne les projette pas à nouveau loin de moi. Puis soudain je compris…

**-Je sais!**

Sept paires d'yeux caramel dorés me fixaient désormais. Je venais de briser le silence qui s'était installé. C'était plus troublant de leur dire ce à quoi je pensais que de rester silencieuse jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais bon je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils tiennent jusque là…

**-Mais qu'à tu trouver?**

**-Je sais comment Edward est parvenu à franchir ma barrière physique!**

**POV Edward**

C'est dans des moments pareils que je déteste ne pas pouvoir lire dans son esprit. Elle a réussi à trouver une hypothèse, mais elle semble hésitée à nous la livrer… que peut-elle bien nous cacher… C'est pourtant une bonne nouvelle! Elle sait comment elle a fait, alors pourquoi hésité? Si seulement je pouvais savoir, moi plus que tous ici je m'inquiètes pour ma Bella et voilà qu'elle reste muette devant une bonne nouvelle qu'elle seule connaît. Je sonde l'esprit de mes frangins, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qui se trame. Ils sont tout aussi impatients que moi de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire en fin de compte. Et si je tentais de la convaincre, je la regarde dans les yeux, et lui fais son sourire en coin qu'elle aime tant. Mais alors là elle me surprend, elle ferme les yeux.

**-Allez Bella dis-nous!** S'impatiente alors Carlisle.

**POV Carlisle**

Pourquoi nous fait-elle languir? Serais-ce embarrassant? Non je ne crois pas, l'esprit pur de Bella n'a rien d'embarrassant à nous cacher. Pourtant elle semble hésité à nous donné la réponse. J'ai pourtant très hâte d'en connaître les raisons… Une fois de plus cette jeune fille réussi à nous surprendre, moi qui croyait avoir tout vu dans ma vie de vampire, depuis qu'elle a rejoint notre famille, même en tant qu'humaine, elle ne fait que nous surprendre.

Tout d'abord une jeune fille dont la maladresse est légendaire tombe amoureux du jeune vampire le plus solitaire qui existe, mais comble du bonheur pour nous, il succombe à son tour. Ils ont vécus des choses tellement plus intenses que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Rare sont ceux dont l'amour survivrait au tiers de ces épreuves… voilà peut-être la clé de l'énigme, peut-être que la seule façon de pénétrer un bouclier est l'amour… non, je ne crois pas que cela l'empêcherait de nous le dire… quoi que plus rien ne me surprendrait avec Bella…

**Bella POV**

Ils me dévisagent toujours, certains s'impatientent d'autres trépignent d'excitation tandis que le reste sont me regarde de façon douce et encourageante. Carlisle me semble encore plus curieux qu'Edward, pourtant n'a-t-il pas tout vu avec ses 300 années de vampires? Il faut croire que non, puisqu'il me regarde comme si j'étais la chose la plus surprenante, bon allé je dois me lancé sinon ils vont croire que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a permis à Edward d'entrer dans ma bulle.

**-Ce qui a permis à Edward d'entrer dans ma bulle c'est…**

_**La suite au prochain chapitre, allé je vous promets de vous faire un chapitre d'action très bientôt! Une petite reviews svp!**_


	13. la pensée magique!

**Désolé du retard, mais j'ai enfin deux semaines de libre. En fait avec les stages ce n'était pas facile d'écrire alors voilà enfin je vais pouvoir me consacrer à la fin de cette fic qui je crois devrais être dans 2 à 4 chapitres. Sinon, joyeuse pâques! Puis j'ai aussi poster un premier one-shot d'une série qui se nomme la psychiatrie, allez lire et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bon je tiens aussi à vous remerciez pour vos commentaires, cela m'encourage grandement à continuer! **

**Assez de blabla, passons aux choses sérieuses!**

_**Bella POV**_

**-Ce qui a permis à Edward d'entrer dans ma bulle c'est…en fait si simple que vous n'arriverez pas à le croire. C'est ma volonté.**

Ils me regardent tous d'une drôle de façon, je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que je veux dire par là… moi qui déteste m'expliquer…

**-Oui, lorsque je vous ai tous propulsé, j'avais peur, je savais que si je me calmais j'arriverais à cesser, mais je n'étais pas capable. Alors j'ai repensé aux moments que j'ai passé avec Edward, j'ai souhaité qu'il soit à mes côtés car seul lui pourrait me réconforter. J'ai continué de penser à nos moments heureux, jusqu'à ce que je sente quelqu'un pénétrer ma bulle.**

Je me sentais presque honteuse d'avoir avoué que j'étais dépendante de lui, mais ils devaient comprendre. Ils devaient savoir comment j'avais fait. J'aurai déjà bien besoin d'eux pour m'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir, je vais devoir apprendre à me contrôler. Personnes n'avaient réagi à cet aveu, comme s'ils comprenaient comment il était difficile de le dire pour moi. Ils m'examinaient tous, ça me rendait nerveuse malgré que le pouvoir de Jasper gardait tout sous contrôle. Puis s'en apercevant il dû donné le signal à son frère.

**-Bien, maintenant que nous savons, nous allons pouvoir t'aider.**

Cela me détendit et il le savait. Il aurait pu dire beaucoup de chose que cela aurait eu le même effet. Il savait que sa présence seule suffisait habituellement à me calmer. Je le sentis se tendre à mes côtés. Chacun des ses muscles s'était raidit, je le regardai perplexe, lorsque je vis qu'Alice avait le regard perdu; elle avait une vision. Lorsque les yeux d'Alice revinrent parmi nous, on les questionna. Avant même qu'ils ne nous donnent la réponse, Jasper envoya une autre onde de calme, mais beaucoup plus puissante que celle qu'il maintenait depuis un moment.

**-Les Volturis, ils viennent nous rendent visites…**

**-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?**

**-Aro, Marcus et Caïus se demandent ce que tu deviens Carlisle… mais lorsqu'ils verront Bella, leur visite ne sera plus de courtoisie… elle signifiera pouvoir pour eux, comme moi et Edward…**

Mon compagnon émit alors un grognement qui venait du plus profond de ses entrailles.

_**Edward POV**_

Non, ce n'était pas possible, nous devons faire quelque chose. Je viens à peine de récupérer ma Bella, je ne la laisserais pas s'en aller. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Je ne veux même pas qu'elle les rencontre! Ils sont si cruels et sans pitié, ils seront prêts à tout pour la conserver dans leur rang. Même à trouver une excuse bidon pour détruire Carlisle et le reste de la famille. Pourtant nous ne pourrons pas cacher à Aro Bella, seule elle en a le pouvoir, mais elle n'est pas capable de l'étendre… comment faire alors. Et si… oui, je devrais en parler avec Bella et Alice, mais personne d'autre ne devra comprendre. Je vais devoir m'assurer que tout se déroule bien… ça risque d'être compliqué, mais je dois le faire pour mon amour. Alors en piste!

**-Alice, Bella, est-ce que vous m'accompagneriez pour une partie de chasse, j'ai vraiment besoin de me calmer présentement?**

**-Oh! Oui, viens Bella! On aura du plaisir, on te montrera comment t'y prendre!** Répondit Alice, naturellement elle avait tout vu, c'est pour cela que je devais la mettre dans la confidence.

**-Oui, je veux bien vous accompagner.**

**-Et nous alors? **Me demanda Emmett.

**-Vous pourriez chercher une solution s.v.p.**

**-Oui, naturellement les enfants, allez en paix,** me répondit Carlisle…

Nous partîmes donc en forêt. Nous avons effectivement chassé ma sœur et moi, mais Bella n'avait pas soif, elle avait déjà bu hier… Elle voulait simplement resté auprès de moi, j'étais comme sa propre dose de calmant, mais en plus fort. Je la rassurais sans même savoir comment, ma présence la sécurisait. Lorsqu'Alice et moi avons eu fini de nous nourrir, nous nous sommes dirigés vers une grotte. Nous ne voulions pas inquiétez Bella, alors je lui dis que nous voulions lui parler de sa transformation, puisque nous n'avions pas eu le temps de le faire. Cela fonctionna, elle resta calme et paisible. Puis lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je la serrais contre moi le plus fort que je le pouvais.

**-Bien, voilà, nous devons parler d'un plan contre les Volturi, je sais que ça peut paraître énorme, mais j'ai déjà tout mis en place et rien ne pourra arriver contre cela. Nous devrons tout d'abord t'entraîner Bella. Tu vas avoir un mois exactement pour t'entraîner à maîtriser ton pouvoir. À la fin du compte tu devras pouvoir abriter quelqu'un en permanence sous ton bouclier. Puis, il y a certaines autres choses que nous devrons discuter, naturellement nous ne pourrons en parler à personnes d'autres, car Aro le saurait immédiatement et ça nous ne le voulons pas, c'est ce que nous voulons éviter.**

J'avais débité tout cela sans reprendre mon air. Je m'arrêtai à bout de souffle puis je repris de plus belle pour les explications du reste du plan. Personne ne devrait être au courant, le plus dur sera de maintenir Carlisle en dehors de tout cela, il se doute déjà que j'ai un plan, heureusement il est loin de la traque.

_**Bella POV**_

Je serais donc le point central de ce plan. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible. Mais est-ce qu'un mois sera suffisant pour que j'arrive à maintenir mon bouclier? Ils ont l'air d'y croire, alors pourquoi pas? Je n'aurai qu'à apprendre à le faire sortir même lorsque je suis heureuse. Le plus dur ne sera pas l'entraînement, mais bien la suite de ce plan. Serais-je assez forte? Serais-je à la hauteur des espoirs que me portent Alice et Edward? Il fallait que j'y crois, pourtant un doute subsistait en moi, même s'il était minime, il était là, je le sentais. Puisqu'il le fallait, pour me protéger et pour protéger ma famille, je le ferais, je tenterais tout pour y arriver. S'il le fallait, je déploierais mer et terre, et même j'irai plus loin que cela, je déploierais mon bouclier physique mais aussi psychique si j'en étais capable… tiens pendant que j'y pense!

**-Nous devons tenter quelque chose pour vérifier si cela fonctionnera vraiment! Je dois tout d'abord réussir à me mettre en colère ou à avoir peur, je dois pouvoir vous expulser de ma bulle, puis je vais faire entrer Alice, ensuite je vous dirais ce que je crois qui cloche dans notre plan.**

**-Euh… d'accord, sortons de la grotte avant.**

Nous nous installâmes au centre d'une clairière, puis je me remémorai chacun des moments de pur colère et peur que j'avais ressenti depuis ma transformation; ils étaient plus intenses et par conséquents cela irait plus vite. J'avais raison. En moins de trente secondes, je sentis mon «élastique» que je savais maintenant être mon bouclier sortir de moi. Puis tout en tentant de maintenir mon état d'esprit dans cette panique, je tentai de faire entrer Alice dans ma bulle. Cela me prit un peu plus de temps. Je dû m'y reprendre quelques fois avant qu'enfin Alice puisse être à mes côtés. J'étais si heureuse, que mon bouclier s'estompa d'un coup…

Cela demandait beaucoup plus de concentration que je ne le croyais.

**-On recommence, je ne dois pas abandonner avant de tester ma théorie.**

On reprit l'exercice encore quatre fois avant qu'enfin je puisse maintenir mon bouclier avec Alice dans ma bulle. Puis alors je levai les yeux vers mon Roméo et je lui demandais ce que je croyais être le problème.

**-Est-ce que tu entends les pensées d'Alice?**

**-Je… oui, mais pourquoi?**

**-Alors ce bouclier ne servira à rien contre Démitri…je dois apprendre à maîtriser mon bouclier psychique autant que mon bouclier physique… car c'est la faille de la deuxième partie de ton plan… nous devrons le cacher à tous, je veux dire nous devrons cacher à ta famille que je m'entraîne pour mon bouclier psychique, car le physique j'aurai certainement besoin d'Emmett…**

**-Bien, je comprends alors rendez-vous ici tout les soirs à minuit avec Alice et moi, c'est compris ma Bella?**

**-Je n'en demandais pas moins.**

Nous retournâmes vers la maison, et je commençais mon entraînement.

**Voilà qui conclue ce chapitre, j'essaierais de publier le plus rapidement possible le prochain, je me mets à son écriture en ce joli dimanche de Pâques, vu que on ne fête pas ça chez moi. Comment avez-vous trouvez ceci? Court, oui je sais…. Pas trop de cliffhanger aussi? Hehe mais c'est quoi ce maudit plan à la noix…. Bah vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre je crois :P alors a+ et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça ne prends que trente secondes et ça met de l'entrain dans le cœur de l'auteurs ^^**

**je me demandais aussi si vous aviez une petite idée de la manière que je pourrais finir cette fic avec ce que vous saviez, je réponds par oui ou non à tous ceux qui tente! j'ai déja une bonne idée alors essayer de trouver!**


	14. le départ

_**Bien voila voilà voici la suite de ma fic, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, cela m'aide à continuer. J'ai reçu un commentaire que j'ai bien aimé, me comparant à SM parce que je concentrai mon action dans les derniers chapitres, cela m'a donné un beau sourire, car je n'y avais même pas pensé… enfin bref, voici la suite!**_

_**Bella POV**_

Emmett, Edward ainsi que Rosalie m'aidèrent pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent à développer mon bouclier physique. Nous nous efforcions de passer le plus de temps possible à l'entraînement. Selon eux j'étais doué, car déjà après deux semaines j'étais capable d'éloigner mon bouclier sans avoir à être en colère ou apeuré, au bout de la troisième j'étais même capable de laisser entrer quelqu'un à ma guise. Maintenant, Jasper et Carlisle essayaient souvent de me prendre par surprise pour voir comment je réagissais, mais il n'y avait rien à faire je bloquais chacune de leur «attaque».

J'avais échouée souvent, cela m'avais découragé au début, mais Edward n'aimait que je baisse les bras, il m'encourageait énormément. Il m'a même menacé une fois, je dis bien une fois, car il n'a jamais retenté le coup après les dégâts qu'il a subit…

_**-Si tu ne t'améliores pas, les Volturis vont te mettre K.O. en moins de dix secondes, c'est ça que tu veux? Tu veux nous perdre tous et ce à jamais?**_

_J'avais réagi au quart de tour, je l'avais propulsé si loin que personne n'avait rien vu venir. Mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'une bonne partie du manoir avait aussi pris le bouclier… Esmée en avait voulu à Edward, pas à moi car ce n'était pas de ma faute. Il avait été obligé de tout reconstruire pendant les entraînements suivants._

Le soir, Alice, Edward et moi nous réunissions près de notre grotte. C'est là que j'avais dû apprendre à manipuler mon bouclier psychique. Ça avait été un peu plus dur. En fait beaucoup plus dur. Premièrement car je n'avais jamais pris conscience de ce bouclier contrairement au physique et deuxièmement, car ce n'était pas facile de le maintenir à l'extérieur en englobant quelqu'un d'autre. Cela demandait beaucoup plus de concentration que le premier. Encore aujourd'hui alors que c'était le 24ième jour j'avais toujours de la difficulté à le maintenir plus de trente minutes. J'étais psychiquement épuisé lorsque nous sommes rentrés à la maison accompagnant la lueur de soleil qui menaçait de faire son apparition.

Edward et moi montâmes dans sa chambre pour terminer les préparatifs, lorsque je compris quelque chose, j'étais le seul danger menaçant leur petite famille. Je devais faire cela non pas pour eux, mais pour moi. Je me levais d'un bond regardai tristement Edward puis je lui lançais ce que je redoutais tant de lui dire depuis trois semaines et demi déjà.

**-Je te quitte Edward, je vous quitte tous! Je m'en vais, je ne mettrais pas votre famille en danger une fois de plus à cause de moi! J'en ai assez d'être un boulet pour tout le monde! Je m'en vais et s'il te plaît ne part pas à ma recherche, cela aggraverait la situation!** J'avais dit cela tout en faisant mes valises et j'étais désormais au pied de l'escalier, là où toute la famille était réuni et me regardait. **Merci, merci pour tout mes amis, mais je dois partir, je refuse de mettre une fois de plus le danger sur votre famille. Je saurai me débrouiller, peut-être nous reverrons nous dans quelques décades… vous me manquerez!**

**-Mais Bella! Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, tu ne peux pas faire ça à mon frère!** S'écria Emmett hors de lui.

**-Malheureusement Emmett, je me dois de le faire, cette fois c'est moi qui vous protège, je suis le plus grand danger ici, au revoir.**

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir je partis, si j'aurais pu pleurer, je l'aurai fait, mais je devais m'éloigner, je devais de les protéger à mon tour. Je courus pendant de très longues heures, chassant en cours de route. Ma tristesse m'accablait, je ne pouvais me résigner à partir loin de mon âme sœur, mais je le devais et c'était très dur à accepter. J'avais tant craint qu'il me laisse depuis ma transformation, mais maintenant c'est moi qui le laissais… c'était douloureux, je sentis une plaie béante se rouvrir là où mon cœur aurait dû se trouver.

_**Edward POV**_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella était parti, ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme cela… qu'allais-je faire? Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi elle était partie, et pourquoi si rapidement? Sans même m'adresser un vrai au revoir. Je descendis lourdement les escaliers un à un et tentai de bloquer les pensées douloureuses de ma famille.

«_Elle n'avait pas le droit! C'est cruel! Dire que l'on a passé les trois dernières semaines à l'entraîner! Elle nous remercie comment la petite garce? En s'enfuyant et laissant mon frère seul! Je suis prête à parier qu'il va être démoli pour la prochaine décade! Il n'a pas suffisamment souffert pendant ses 100 ans de solitudes, ou lorsqu'il l'a laissé? Eh! Bien! Non, elle le fait encore souffrir! Si je la revois je vais la mettre en pièce!» _(Toujours aimable cette Rosalie)

_«Elle nous quitte? Elle qui était tant désespérer quand nous sommes partis? Et finalement, si ce n'était que la vie éternelle qu'elle recherchait? Si elle nous avait tous fait croire à son petit jeu pour avoir l'immortalité? Non, je n'y crois pas… c'est quand même Bella… je ne comprends pas!»_ (Un ourson de perdu un!)

_«Elle semblait vraiment triste et une pointe de regret dans ses émotions… voulait-elle vraiment partir? Je ne crois pas, je crois qu'elle veut vraiment nous épargné… bizarre…» _(Jasper)

_«Hey! T'as changé les plans ou quoi? Elle n'était pas supposé partir maintenant!» (Alice)_

**-Je… je vous en pris, ne lui en voulez pas… elle doit juste avoir une overdose de pression… je…**

Je m'effondrai au sol, je n'arrivais même pas à me croire… je voulais ma Bella si fort près de moi… pourtant elle était partit, elle m'a quitté… le désespoir sombra en moi comme lorsque je l'avais quittée.

Ce soir là, alors que les autres vaquaient à leur occupation de couple, je jouais au piano. La mélodie qui s'offrit à eux était triste et mélancolique. Cependant, j'y ajoutai un soupçon de colère, je n'aurai jamais dû la damner… tout aurait été plus simple de cette façon… maintenant me voilà pris ici avec six vampires en couple, mon âme sœur qui vagabonde dans les bois et les Volturis qui arrivent dans un peu moins de quatre jours… quatre jours? Mais voilà! J'ai trouvé… je dois continuer de garder profil bas par contre… personne d'autre que moi ne doit savoir!

Je montais à ma chambre et préparai un sac avec le minimum de linge. Alice avait déjà dû voir ce que je venais de comprendre, alors voilà tout est près. Je mettrais ce plan en action au petit matin, d'ici là je dois conserver ma mine déconfite. Je dois faire comme si je n'avais pas compris son petit jeu. Peu après, je me remis au piano, laissant tristesse et amertume me regagner. Je devais camoufler mon bonheur, j'étais un pro à ça, même Jasper ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

Lorsque ma famille vint me rejoindre au salon, ils m'écoutèrent tristement jouer, ils sympathisaient avec moi. Ils savaient à quel point la perte de Bella pouvait être dur. Puis je fis une finale à la mélodie que je pianotais depuis quelques heures déjà et je m'exclamai :

**-Non! Je ne la laisserais pas partir, elle m'en voudra si elle veut, mais je vais la pourchasser jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait de son explication! Je m'en vais! Je vais la retrouver et la ramener ici!**

**-Mais… Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement?**

**-Oui!**

Je montai, attrapai le sac que j'avais préparé puis je partis dans la direction que Bella avait prise la veille. Je savais vers où elle se dirigeait, alors j'usai de ma rapidité pour la retrouver. Je la rejoignis là où j'avais prévue la rejoindre il y a de cela trois semaines et demi.

**-Eh! Bien! Tu en as mis du temps dis donc!**

**-Je me suis posé plusieurs questions, tu avais l'air si convaincante… et pourquoi être partie deux jours plus tôt que prévu?**

**-L'effet de surprise… être sûre que ton visage ou celui d'Alice ne trahisse rien. Cela m'a vraiment été pénible… en plus j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, que tu penses que je vous avais vraiment planté là… allez, approches-toi, tu sais que je ne peux pas te couvrir avec mon bouclier si tu es si loin…**

Je me rapprochai et sentis une aura me recouvrir.

_**Bella POV**_

Enfin, après quinze heures de longues attentes, mon amour était arrivé, nous allons pouvoir nous diriger là où nous avions prévu depuis le début. Mais tout d'abord je devais m'assurer de le protéger par mon bouclier. Je réussi à me concentrer, puis à étendre mon bouclier psychique. Le plus dur étant de ne pas user du physique en même temps. J'avais peut-être dérogée du plan, mais cela allait simplement nous donné plus de temps entre amoureux. De toute manière je suis sûre qu'Alice aurait vendue la mèche en ne taisant pas ses sentiments auprès de Jasper si je n'avais pas fais cela.

**-Prêt? Allons dans cet endroit merveilleux que tu m'as tant parlé.**

_**Edward POV**_

Je la conduisis donc au travers chaque paysage pour nous diriger vers une île bien spéciale. Une île dont j'étais le seul à connaître l'existence, une île un peu au nord de l'Alaska. Même les humains ne l'avaient jamais vu, pourtant l'île était paradisiaque, du moins lorsque l'on ne craint pas les rudes froids de l'hiver. Le blanc à perte de vue était un excellent camouflage pour nous et il y avait tellement d'animal que nous pouvions y chasser à volonté. Mais j'avais durant toutes ces années gardé cet endroit secret, je voulais le partager avec la seul âme que je trouverais pour moi et aujourd'hui je l'avais trouvé.

_**Non, ce n'est pas la fin… même si ça aurait été assez fluffy pour ça… ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un ou deux autres chapitres pour sur! Mais bon je dois avoué que j'ai été déçue de n'avoir eu que 4 reviews en 2 jours pour mon chapitre 13… je ne pourrais probablement pas posté avant la fin de la semaine car même si je n'ai pas d'école, je dois aller travailler et je vais rendre visite à mes grands-parents. Aussi dans le prochain chapitre les Volturis et bien d'autres chose… hehe a+ oh… ce chapitre je le trouve un peu nul au final… j'espère que le prochain sera mieux! A+**_


	15. l'ile secrète

_**Alors on m'a demandé un chapitre «lemon» vu que c'était le moment parfait... et je dois dire que je suis d'accord, donc voici ce qui j'espère vous plaira. Donc au total je devrais avoir 17 chapitres plus l'épilogue… mais bon ca toujours le temps de changé. Oh! Et rassurez-vous, oui les Volturis feront leur apparition dans ma fic! A+**_

_**Bella POV**_

Nous avions couru et nagé pendant toute la journée. Nous venions d'arriver sur une petite île recouverte de neige. C'était magnifique! La neige à perte de vue, les petits animaux qui couraient pour s'enfuir, sachant qu'un danger les guettait. Le silence de cet endroit me fit penser à un paradis terrestre, bien sûr il ne fallait pas craindre le froid, mais Edward et moi ne le craignions plus. Puis un kilomètre plus loin, je l'aperçus. Un magnifique chalet fait de bois rond. Il semblait confortable et invitant. Je regardai mon compagnon et le vis me tendre une clé. Je ne mis pas une seconde pour franchir la distance qui me séparait de ce magnifique petit bâtiment.

**-Je sais que la décoration n'est pas aussi grandiose que là où Esmée décore, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais le seul à connaître cet endroit alors…**

**-C'est magnifique!**

Ce furent les seuls mots que je réussis à prononcer tant la décoration simple renforcissait la beauté campagnarde de l'endroit. Je remarquai le petit salon avec le seul sofa noir sur un tapis blanc, en face non pas d'un téléviseur, mais d'un foyer. Edward s'empressa d'y allumer un feu et nous nous sommes assis sur le sofa, serré l'un contre l'autre.

Nous échangeâmes des baisers. Nos baisers étaient à la fois doux et remplis de passions, d'amour, de joie, de tristesse, de peur, de confiance et de délicatesse. Nous étions enfin seuls. Nous pouvions enfin réapprendre à nous connaître. Depuis ma transformation je n'avais pas eu ce loisir et ne l'aurait probablement pas eu si je n'étais pas parti plus tôt. Nous aurions été sur les nerfs, alors que maintenant nous étions tranquilles et nous relaxions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Profitant simplement du moment présent, nous n'aurions pas pu être plus seuls qu'en cet instant, car dès qu'Edward m'avait rejoint, en plus du bouclier psychique j'avais déployé mon bouclier physique, même Alice ne savait pas où nous étions en ce moment. Mais elle saurait que nous étions ensemble, car elle ne pourrait pas lire notre avenir à aucun. Puis je remarquai qu'en ces instants de douceurs avec Edward, il m'était aisé de contrôler mon pouvoir. Je le faisais inconsciemment. Mon désir redoubla, pensant que tout ce que je faisais avec lui m'étais d'une aisance… mais bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu, il interrompit nos baisers. Il se leva et me tendit la main, me guidant au travers la maison vers une petite pièce.

La pièce était peinte en blanc, le tapis était rouge et le seul objet y trônant, était un piano à queue noir. Les touches blanches contrastaient avec le noir du piano, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Il s'assit sur un bout du banc, me laissant de la place à ses côtés, puis Edward commença à pianoter une musique que je ne connaissais pas. Ce n'était pas ma berceuse, mais la musique était douce et passionnée à la fois, intense et calme. Je ressentais chaque émotion qu'il tentait d'y faire passer. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Chaque note venait chercher en moi une émotion bien distincte. C'est alors que j'essayais quelques chose qu'Alice avait essayé de me montre.

Je tentais vainement deux ou trois fois, mais à la quatrième fois je sus que j'avais réussi car Edward s'arrêta de jouer et me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

**-Comment as-tu fais ça?**

**-Fait quoi? **Demandais-je innocemment.

**-Fait en sorte que j'entende ce que tu penses.**

**-Oh! Ça, c'est Alice qui m'a enseigné, tu aimes?**

La seule réponse que j'eu fut un baiser et une nouvelle chanson, mais cette fois pianoter avec plus de joie et d'entrain, de la passion et de l'amour il en avait à revendre!

_**Alice POV**_

Mon frère était parti depuis trois jours maintenant, dans quelques minutes les Volturis arriveront. J'ai bien peur que le désarroi soit la seule chose qu'il voit en nous. Je ne me laisserais pas approcher par Årø, je m'enfermerais dans ma cambre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre tout, et j'ai l'excuse parfaite, ma meilleure amie et mon frère son partie, je suis atterré, en plus je n'ai pas de vision de lui… comme si… comme s'il était … mort… même si je sais que c'est peu probable, et qu'il doit surement être sous la protection de Bella –ça fait bizarre de dire ça –je m'inquiète drôlement. Ça y est, j'entends Carlisle marcher vers la porte, Årø et ses troupes sont là, ils sont dix au total, ils voulaient être sur de nous surpasser en nombre…

_**Carlisle POV**_

J'ouvre la porte et je vois mon vieil ami avec neufs subalternes, probablement que Marcus et Caius n'ont pas voulu laisser Volterra.

**-Årø, mon cher ami, nous vous attendions, alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?**

**-Une simple visite de courtoisie, cela faisait si longtemps.**

Il me tend la main, je sais qu'il veut lire mes pensées. Je réponds donc à son appel en lui tendant la mienne. Il voit aussi bien qu'il vit toutes les épreuves que ma famille et moi vivons depuis une semaine. Depuis le départ de Bella, personne n'a plus souri, puis Edward a disparu des visions d'Alice… est-il mort ou simplement? Je ne sais pas, est ce que Bella était capable de faire pénétrer des gens à l'intérieur de son bouclier? Je ne crois pas, elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté la seule fois où je l'ai vu faire… alors le faire à volonté, cela m'étonnerait.

**-Intéressant, cette Bella, elle à un pouvoir très intéressant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est partie? Pour nous ou pour vous? Que croyait-elle?**

**-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle pense, Edward n'a jamais su percer son mystère.**

**-Eh! Bien, espérons qu'il la retrouvera.**

**-En fait, Alice n'a plus aucune vision de lui… nous craignons le pire.**

**-Vous voulez que Démitri le recherche dans ce cas?**

**-Non, il nous reviendra de par lui-même s'il est toujours vivent.**

**-Bien… dans ce cas rattrapons les décades perdues.**

Sur ce Årø, Esmée et moi nous asseyons au salon, nous discutons de nos choix, de notre vie, il semble impressionné par certains détails de la notre. Les subalternes ne sont pas très loin, guettant chaque danger pour leur maître. Ils le protègent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent. Je leurs offre une tasse de sang, il m'en restait en réserve. Ils déclinent disant qu'il avait eu leur dernier repas il y avait de cela à peine quelques heures.

Ils restèrent parmi nous pendant une semaine, puis Årø décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à Voltera. Ce fut le soulagement de toute ma famille qui me rendit vraiment heureux. Nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre notre deuil, perdre deux membres de notre famille avait été plus difficile. Alice continuait d'espérer une vision, mais elle ne percevait toujours rien jusqu'à il y a de cela trois minutes.

_**Bella POV**_

Alice nous avait dit que la visite des Volturis durerait environ quatre jours, nous avions laissé écoulé trois jours de plus pour des précautions supplémentaires, puis nous avions pris le chemin de retour vers Forks. Ce que nous ne voulions pas, est ce qui arriva. En arrivant à Vancouver nous avions du faire une pause car le soleil menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Nous étions restés dans un hôtel toute la journée. Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, nous avons repris la route, malheureusement nous avons croisé des vampires en chasse…

**-Edward, qu'allons-nous faire?**

**-Je n'ai aucun moyen de rejoindre ma sœur, et seuls contre eux, nous ne pouvons rien…**

**-Alors espérons qu'elle te surveille, je vais lâche mon bouclier une minute, cela devrait suffire.**

_**Edward POV**_

Alors que je sentis le bouclier de Bella se retirer, je pris la décision de me battre ici, à Vancouver espérant de tout mon cœur que ma sœur reçoive le message. Puis je sentis l'aura de Bella me recouvrir de nouveau.

**-Edward, Bella, vos parents sont mort d'inquiétude, vous devriez les prévenir… que vous rentrez avec nous à Voltera.**

**-Jamais, **s'écria Bella!

Je la regardai, stupéfait. Jamais personne n'osait affronter les Volturis, pourtant elle semblait bien déterminée à le faire si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

«_La seule place où j'irai, c'est à la maison, tu es avec moi?»_

Je lui fit signe que oui, elle m'avait une fois de plus surprise avec ses pensées, mais je savais que je devais l'appuyer, même si cela devait m'en coûter la vie, je ne les laisserais pas repartir avec Bella.

**Je sais que c'est court, mais bon j'ai vraiment un syndrome de la page blanche… en fait je sais ce que je veux faire, mais je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire… alors je patauge un peu. Bon il me reste un chapitre et l'épilogue. J'espère que vous aimerez a+**


	16. désolée du délai

**Désolé à tous de ce si grand délai... j'essai de trouver les mots pour terminer ma fiction… j'ai un peu de difficulté, mais le chapitre est en cours d'écriture… je suis désolé de cet inconvénient, mais avec les gros stages que j'ai eu ainsi que les difficulté (dont l'échec d'un stage, la remise en question, etc.) de plus je me suis investit dans une histoire qui pour l'instant fait deux chapitre et qui n'est pas publié puisque ce n'est en aucun point une fan fiction, mais bien une histoire qui j'espère finira en tant que roman… **

**Merci de votre compréhension, d'ici mon chapitre je vous dis merci de votre soutien et de vos encouragements.**

**Ficsmaniak!**


	17. the end

**Bon alors j'ai eu plusieurs questions face à mon dernier chapitre dont une que je me dois de répondre. Alice n'aurait-elle pas du mettre les Cullen au courant après le départ des Volturis du plan d'Edward et Bella? Si, en tant normal elle aurait dû, mais comme elle n'a toujours plus de vision, elle commence à craindre ce qui s'est passé donc elle ne le fait pas. Årø n'a pas insisté pour la voir, car il comprend son chagrin… (Enfin ouais il est compatissant dans ma fic) puis une dernière question : pourquoi sont-ils partis si Årø n'était là que par visite de courtoisie : je croyais y avoir répondu, mais bon au cas où : parce que s'il aurait découvert le pouvoir de Bella, il l'aurait emmené sur le champ.**

Cette bataille, même si elle n'avait rien de spectaculaire, je m'en souviendrais des siècles durant.

À intervalle régulier, je libérai Edward de la protection de mon bouclier pour qu'Alice le voie. Le reste du temps, je nous protégeai des attaques psychiques des gardes. Ils étaient puissants, mais je réussissais à tout bloquer grâce à mon bouclier. Puis finalement ils commencèrent à attaquer physiquement, je les tenais à l'écart, mais c'était beaucoup plus épuisant! Les tenir à un mètre au moins de nous, c'était ma priorité! Je me devais de protéger ceux que j'aimais quand enfin, après ce qui m'avait paru une éternité, Edward m'annonça qu'ils étaient là. Nous bougeâmes pour aller les rejoindre et que je puisse les couvrir, ma famille était venu à notre rescousse! Je les englobais pendant qu'Edward leur fit le topo de la situation. Carlisle parut très déçu de son ami. C'est alors qu'un long débat commença entre eux… la bataille n'aurait surement pas le choix d'éclater, mais je n'étais pas sure d'être prête… j'étais inquiète… je n'avais jamais combattu, on m'en avait toujours empêché. Allais-je enfin avoir ma première bataille? Ou Carlisle réussirait à convaincre Aro de laissé la famille tranquille… car Aro savait qu'il était désavantagé face à nous, malgré ses 9 gardes et lui, nous disposions d'une protection supérieur. C'est alors qu'Aro me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

**-Tu viendras me rejoindre de ton plein gré un de ses jours, car tu voudras agrandir ce pouvoir magnifique que tu as.**

**-jamais! Parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec ma famille, mon amour!**

**-Dommage, c'est un tel gaspillage de talent…**

C'est ainsi qu'il se retourna vers ses gardes et leur fit signe qu'ils partaient. Nous étions tous soulagé, mais très inquiets de les voir faire volte-face, alors je laissais mon bouclier en fonction jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne puisse plus les entendre. Nous sommes retournés à la maison, celle que nous devrions quitté bientôt pour préserver notre identité secrète… mais avant, nous devions réglé la question de mes parents… ils ne devaient pas me découvrir… ils ne devaient pas savoir. Même si je les aimais, je devais les laissé partir, parce que je les aimais plus que tout au monde! Nous avons donc arrêté notre choix sur Raymond, la ville où j'avais été aperçu pour la dernière fois. Je pris la voiture que j'avais lorsque je m'y étais rendu, puis j'entrais en collision avec un arbre, ce serait une perte de contrôle. J'arrêtais de respirer pour le temps où il y avait des gens autour de moi, faisant croire que j'étais morte sur l'impact. Charlie et Renée furent atterrés, mais ils s'en remettraient. Quant à moi, ils étaient temps que j'entame enfin ma nouvelle vie.

**Deux mois plus tard**

Aujourd'hui on me préparait une surprise, j'étais plutôt stressé mais j'avais hâte de la voir! C'était plutôt rare qu'Alice m'embêtait pour m'habiller depuis que j'étais vampire, mais ce matin, elle insista. Alors j'acceptais… elle m'avait refilé un débardeur d'un bleu poudre avec un short blanc. Puis des escarpins bien lacés. Edward m'avait pris à part, me disant que nous allions faire une randonnée. Ce qui me parut normal vu l'accoutrement d'Alice… Puis au bout de deux heures, nous arrêtâmes notre course, nous étions dans notre clairière, notre endroit à nous! C'est alors, qu'il me fit face et mit un genou à terre.

**-Bella, je promets de t'aime jour et nuit, de te chérir et de te protéger, de te défendre et de te respecter, s'il te plaît, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?**

Comment aurais-je pu refuser une telle offre? Il l'avait formulé d'une si belle façon que je n'aurais pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Je l'aimais tant. Pour toute réponse, je décidai de l'épater. Je pris le temps de préparer mes images mentalement, puis j'expulsai mon bouclier pour lui faire voir!

_**Edward pov!**_

**-Bella, je promets de t'aime jour et nuit, de te chérir et de te protéger, de te défendre et de te respecter, s'il te plaît, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?**

Elle prit du temps pour me répondre, mais lorsque je sentis qu'elle avait pris sa décision, je fut une fois de plus surpris par les images que j'entendis dans sa tête…je voyais le manoir de Forks magnifiquement décoré, puis je me retournai pour l'apercevoir qui descendait les escaliers, dans une robe en blanc! Elle était magnifique, au bras d'Emmett qui l'accompagnerait jusqu'à moi à défaut d'avoir Charlie.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de m'en montré plus que cela, je l'embrassai, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'est qu'elle m'aimait autant que ce que je l'aimais! Nous allions entâmer notre vie à deux pour l'éternité! Quel bonheur!

**Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je n'ai plus d'imagination pour continuer… la fin est plutôt quétaine, mais j'espère que vous aurez appréciez quand même! Merci à mes lecteurs, et commentateurs! Bisous et au plaisir de vous revoir dans une autre fic… si je finis par retrouver mon imagination ou même un peu de temps de libre... au moment où j'ai finalement écrit ce chapitre, je me dirige vers Vancouver, j'y déménage pour plusieurs mois… alors a+!**


End file.
